Someone New
by Cartoongirl42
Summary: This is a story about Sprx and Nova's daughter but they dont know her and neither does she... EDIT
1. Chapter 1

**Me: **This is known as my first story!! Woohoo!! And also is won't be here if it wasn't for me signing up in fan fiction…

**CG: **aannndd…CartoonGirl42 does not own the monkey team but she wishes…keep wishing if you are the one that has the same dream!

**Me: **also to inform you that you guys could might as well start reading because this message was made to distract you! J

**CG: **Come on!! Start reading! Oh…before I forget…we are going to install the little disclaimer thingies…if you guys don't mind

**Disclaimer: **same thing that CG said!

Chapter 1: where am I?

My name is CG though I am no ordinary human being; I am not even a human!

I am actually a cybernetic monkey.

My fur is color red, my chest fur is actually black, and some of my helmet is black, too. However, my eyes are pink like a bubble gum.

When I walk outside into the world of humans everybody I pass they always end up looking at me, duh, they never saw a cybernetic monkey walking down the street.

I actually was supposed to walk with my younger and annoying little so-called brother name Lexis.

I have no idea why he got the name Lexis I mean its numbers not letters!

My so-call brother, Lexis, his color fur is green with red stripes and his eyes are black.

Some how my little brother wasn't walking with me because he just got kidnapped or should I say monkey napped by a weird looking monkey that looked like his left eye was burned somehow he had a broken left hand.

That weirdo just came in through the door when my brother and me were seeing cartoons in the orphanage, just knocked Lexis out, and when I was so close to attack him when he yelled something called

"Monkey Mind Scream!!"

and I covered my ears because it was so loud but I fainted.

When I woke up that weirdo was gone and my brother.

I had to take a walk through the city to clear my head on where would that weirdo would take Lexis to and why.

I thought of all the empty houses they would ended up to hid in.

However, how on this earth would I find Lexis and that weirdo now since they might have left when I fainted?

I was walking through the park and then saw the weirdo holding Lexis, who by the way is still fainted in his arms and got some kind of button thing, he pushed it some kind of portal opened, and he walked in.

I was not going to let that freak take him to that weird place his going without me!

So I ran as fast as I could to the portal and I made it but every thing went black and I hoped that this wasn't a trap but if it is, I'll soon find them…what ever it is.

Then a bright light came and I fell to the ground.

"Ouch! That hurt!" I said.

I looked around to see where I ended up and it turns out that it looked like a lot like the park I was in only there were more people here.

I walked around and saw many nice flowers and it was nice until my eyes caught sight of a huge robot like statue.

I wonder if people worship this statue.

I walked not knowing if these people know how to speak my language.

However, when I was on their sight one of them said,

"Oh My God! Look every body it's one of them!"

he pointed at me and I was backing away and to myself I asked, what are they talking about and who is the 'them'?

However, I somehow ran into the darkness before they even dared to touch me.

I was so tired and worried about Lexis. When it got a little sunset I walked around and decided to look at giant robot statue myself up close.

It took me about five minutes to get there and then to me the robot was so big and nice.

I was so tired that I had to find a place to rest so I decided I should sleep in front of the foot of the statue, I think it was on the left foot.

Then just my luck, it started to rain on me and I had to curl up almost into a ball so I can keep myself warm.

I was freezing!

Well, I did not know where to find shelter because this whole world, city, and place are so different from my world.

Now I was getting wet from the rain and soon I fell asleep.

Then after some time in the rain, while I was sleeping I heard someone talking.

Then I felt like someone had lifted me up but I was still asleep.

I did not open my eyes to see where I was going because I was now in a deep sleep trance.

Then I felt that I was being layed down in some kind of bed and heard voices but I could not hear exactly what were they saying.

Then I heard one of them said,

"She's alright, she only has a fever but good thing you found her Sprx or else she would have been freeze to death by the cold it is out there."

then a different voice said,

"No problem but why would she be sleeping near robot anyway?"

then I heard them going out of the place I was in and I asked to myself I wonder who brought me here and where am I and so I fell sleep once again.

**Me:** Sooooo…did you like it?

**CG:** I doubt it…

**Me:** nobody asked you ..but I have to get a least 5 reviews before I go and admit that I was wrong…Please! I'm only asking for 5 little reviews!

**CG: **don't review.

**Me: **she actually means please review…right CG?

**CG:** yeah…whatever just review...please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me:** I might be writing because I got 5 little reviews or that I just can't stop trying to put this chapter up! x) It's time for the amazing disclaimer that we all don't like but it's funny…CG!

**CG:** okay I'll put it up right now!

**Disclaimer: **CartoonGirl42 does not and will not own the srmthfg but who does?

**Me:** if anybody doesn't likes reading stories I don't think you shouldn't be here but every ones welcome!J

**CG:** now stop reading this and on with the story before bedtime!(picks up book and starts reading)

P.S. Thank You for the reviews it made me really happy!!

Chapter2: The morning I had

When I woke up I was on a bed and the lights were on so I was able to look around. I was some where in some kind of lab.

No! They it looked like they were planning to do some experiments on me! I thought but I think I was jumping ahead so I looked around the room.

I saw tubes and buttons and more and I also found a bookshelf and since I am not that dizzy, any more looked at the books and I found one book that happens to be very interesting and sat next the bookshelf and started reading.

Then soon the door open a revealed a blue monkey.

I was so startled that I fainted. When I woke up again I heard some kind of British voice stuttering,

"Hello? Wake up! Are you alright?"

I focused my eyes a little and asked,

"Whoa!! How long was I out?"

"Only two or three minutes… you gave me quite a scare there but why did you fainted?" he asked.

I was embarrassed to say anything but since he asked nicely I said,

"I actually never met a monkey just like me only my brother."

"Oh I see… where are you from?" he asked while he help me get up.

"I'm from earth and I found my self here when I was after this guy and I saw a statue I decide to sleep there…" but the blue monkey interrupted me by asking,

"What statue?"

"The robot like statue… it's the only thing big in this city." I said as if I could not believe he could possibly not know his own city!

"Oh, that statue… it's actually a robot." he said. A Robot!

How am I supposed to know what it was?

"I'm sorry but I didn't ask your name?"

"Sorry I should have introduce my self my name is Mr. Hal Gibson but don't call me mister or Hal just Gibson…and what's you name?" he asked.

"My name is CG."

I responded to him and when we were going to the door he asked,

"Are you still alright?"

I was confused,

"yes, of course even though I fainted but I'm still fine… why did you asked?"

he responded saying,

"Because I'm going to give you a tour"

and he opened the door into a bigger room.

Lexis's point of view

I woke up in this strange place and I saw that crazy monkey. So I yelled at him,

"What do you want with me you weirdo!?"

some way or another I have to find out what he wanted to do with me even if I have to try some dumb name to get attention.

"My lord wanted to find a monkey who has a good source of power and we are using you as bait."

He told me in a low voice.

"Psst…who might that be?" I asked.

"The only person you trust so well, your best friend since you were small…oh how I wish I knew what's her name again."

"CG" I whispered her name under my breath,

"If you dare put your awful claws on my big sis! I'll swear I'll…"

I was interrupt by the monkey's cold voice saying,

"Silence! You are a prisoner and if you don't do as we tell you to… you'll die!"

"Fine weirdo! but how long have you planned to keep me here?" I asked the weirdo to change the subject and he answered,

"Until you are no used to the lord anymore." he turned around but I cannot tackle him because of the chains, they put me in,

"Hey weirdo… Who is the 'lord'? I dared ask." then the monkey turned to face me and said,

"You'll see him soon!" he laughed very freaky but I wonder what is my sis doing now before the 'lord' could get its hands on her.

Back to CG's point of view

When Gibson opened the door, I saw that he was not joking.

"This is the command center and as you see there is where we look what kind of trouble is going on in the city."

Then just about when Gibson was about to say something else he got interrupted by this green monkey. I was so startled I hided behind Gibson.

"CG don't be frightened! It's just Otto."

I started coming out.

"Sorry, I just walked by to see if Sprx was with you but it was somebody else." said Otto. "Who do I look like?" I asked.

"You a lot like Sprx but his really name is SPRX-77 but he has black eyes instead of pink…" before he could say anymore Gibson cut in,

"Otto, I think it would be nice if you gave CG a tour while I fix things in my lab, okay? See you a little while."

When Gibson left, Otto said,

"So your name is CG nice name but I never heard it before how do you spell it?" I said, "It's easy it's just letters."

then Otto said,

"Now I don't have to bother remembering how to spell it!"

and we both started laughing!

"Okay CG how about that tour?" he asked.

"Alright but where do we go first?"

Otto looked around and then he said

"This way!"

so we started walking and I had this feeling that something is going to get a little nice around here.

**Me:** okay okay okay…I might have probably made a mistake or two but that's why I want to put here for the reviewers and then tell me if it's good or not !!J

**CG:** but also please review!

**Me: **(dancing) I love reviews!! So do what she just said! (still dancing)


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: **Woohoo!! New chapter! Disclaimer!

**CG: **here

**Disclaimer:** almost everybody here doesn't own the srmthfg okay!!CartoonGirl42 is one of them

**CG: **now story time!!

Thanks To:

Miss Hal Gibson

eightmonkey

Dragonqueenc

& my fellow readers!! (applauses)

Chapter 3: after that morning

So far, Otto showed me the functions of the command room.

Otto is very nice as I could see, but then again… I hardly know him.

Then Otto asked,

"Hey CG?"

"Yeah?" I asked.

"What does your name suppose to mean?"

"Oh… I don't know…the humans says it would probably be my first letters in my name."

"Do you remember it?" he asked.

"I did once but somehow I ended up hit in the head with a rock and completely forgot about it but…"

"What's wrong?"

I can see that Otto had seen my worried face.

"Oh… nothing … it's just that something has been bothering all morning but I can't remember what it is."

I think I was lying a little because I did remember something.

"Well I'm sure that whatever it is it will just go away!" he said in a cheerful way. "Alright..."

I said to him,

"I'll try to forget about it."

Then as I was about to ask Otto something else when I bumped into someone.

"Ouch!"

I could hear that I was not the only one saying that.

I was getting up when I heard a different voice saying,

"Sorry Sprx!"

Sprx! Why did he called me that! I looked up to see who bumped me and said that. It was a human boy!

He has a white sweater and pants and his scarf and gloves were orange.

He has nice cute baby blue eyes!

Wait…why did I say that?!

"Sorry… you must have gotten me confused with somebody else!"

I said to the boy.

"Otto…" he looked at me and asked, "Who's this?"

the boy asked Otto.

"Oh… uhm … Sprx found last night in the rain outside and Gibson said that she had a high fever so we brought her inside and so here she is!"

Otto said to the strange boy.

The boy looked Otto and then turned around to face me.

"Sorry for not introducing myself… I'm Chiro the leader of the super robot monkey team hyper force…"

"Go!" shouted Otto, "uhm…Sorry."

Then Chiro continued after being interrupted by Otto,

"Anyway I didn't quite catch your name…"

he was waiting for my name and I responded,

"My name is CG and I will accept your apology."

He looked at me as all the others do when they hear my name which bothers me. Then he asked Otto,

"Why wasn't I informed about 'CG'?"

"Because you were sleeping and we know how grumpy you get when there's no danger" said Otto.

I was right beside him giggling about Chiro's grumpiness.

When he notices me giggling, he turned red which made me giggled more.

"No I don't!… but anyway weren't you doing something?" he asked.

I could tell he was changing the subject, Otto said

"I was just giving CG a tour through the super robot." he said.

"Okay see you two later!"

he said and went to the way we came from; I could still see Chiro's face is a little red.

Then we came up to the training room, Otto said that they train in this room very often but that means repairs every day!

Then I asked Otto,

"Hey Otto since you are a team member what do you do?"

He said,

"I 'm the mechanic in the team. I build stuff!"

"Wow! That sounds cool!" I said.

"It's fun, too" he said.

We were finished with the tour and we were heading back to the command center when Otto got a call from his helmet, he answered it and Gibson's voice was saying,

"Otto where are you? The training room needs to be repaired as soon as possible!"

Otto responded,

"I'll go right now okay …Otto out!"

then he turned around facing me,

"I have to go fix something okay. You go to the command room without me. Bye"

he waved bye and ran off.

I walked my way to the command room and there was nobody there so I sat on this red seat and I fell asleep.

Lexis's point of view

That weirdo was sleeping; I was awakening by his awful snoring!

However, I have to do my best not wake him up by the chains, but how could I help myself?

Then I think I was crazy but I had a good idea, I said in a creepy voice,

"You are awake and you shall open the chains."

I saw the weirdo standing up and was walking toward me with something in his hands. The key! I cannot believe it! It Worked!! Now I wonder if I could try it on my sister when I get home.

"Closer…closer…"

I said in the creepy voice and then he put the key in the keyhole on the wall and I was free!

Then I said,

"now take the monkey to the exit."

the weirdo did as he was told until I tripped on a rock by accident,

"oh no!" I whispered quietly then covered my mouth if to make sure he didn't heard anything and nothing happened.

"That was close!" I said to myself out loud but then the weirdo woke up,

"What are you doing out of your cell!"

he said and grabbed my wrist and dragging me back to that dark place.

"aww man! I was so close!"

but the weirdo said,

"you were close but not close enough!"

and he laugh like it was a joke, which was not!

CG's P.O.V

I was sleeping and I kinda heard a voice trying to say something but I cannot quite hear it. I was tired and I think my fever was coming up again but I was not that sure.

However, right before I continued with my sleep, I felt someone was trying to wake me up and I heard Gibson telling to wake up,

"CG wake up! The others want to know you!"

Others! Oh no! I got up fast almost hitting Gibson.

"Where are they!?"

Gibson saw the nervous look on my face.

"Don't be so worried CG… they're going to here a little soon and I'm sure they will be glad to meet you." he said.

" I hope so…"

Then I heard voices coming from the hall outside the command center.

**Me: **why don't you want to meet the team CG?

**CG:** well…lets just say I'm a shy monkey and that you gave me a weird name!

**Me: **Stop complaining… You'll find out soon of what it stands for!

**CG:** thanks but I just can't believe you're my author!

**Me:** oh…well… life's not fair, I suppose …but please review…please!!

**CG:** Stay tuned for the next chapter!!

**Me & CG: **Bye!!( waves bye to their fellow readers!)


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: **Next chapter! OMG! I just can't believe it! What about you CG?

**CG: **yeah…(boring talk)…whatever.

**Me:** right now I'll put the disclaimer and after that you may enjoy the story!

**Disclaimer:** Me do not own the srmthfg…okay!

**Me: **on with the show! …I mean story! XD

Thanks to:

My fellow readers!! And everything!!(tears showing) I have been touch by your reviews and…(sniff sniff) You guys are just to nice!! (crying of joy)

**CG: **please read!! (hold up tissue box for Cartoongirl42)

Chapter 4

I heard voices coming from the hall outside the command center, then I heard Otto's voice talking to someone.

"You guys gotta meet her!! she's nice and very funny!"

then I heard a girl's voice saying,

"So where did she came from Otto?"

"Oh…um…well…Sprx found her outside last night while it was raining!"

I wonder who those voices belong to.

"Sprx! what were you doing outside at night?"

Then I heard another different voice saying,

"um…I just wanted some fresh air."

Their voices were getting closer. Then the door opened and I saw Chiro walking beside a silver monkey and Otto walking next to a red monkey and a yellow one. I stand up and Chiro said,

"Team… I would like you to meet CG."

I said, "Hello."

Then the sliver monkey came up to me and said,

"Hello, My name is Antauri, I'm second in command."

Then the yellow monkey came up and said,

"My name is Nova and I'm third in command and I'm also the warrior of the team."

Nova went back to where she was and the red monkey came up and said,

"Hey, My name is Sprx-77 But they call me Sprx. I'm the pilot here."

"So you're the one with the name I been hearing all morning! Thank you for getting me out of the rain."

"No problem."

He turns around and said,

"Now if any one needs me I'll be in my room." And when he left, I heard Nova saying to herself, "as if we ever need him." but I was the only one who heard what she said.

Chiro and Otto were playing video games and Nova was watching them play a while. But I was busy thinking so I went with Antauri and sat next to him where he was meditating. Antauri had his eyes closed but asked,

"CG is there something bothering you?"

"no…I don't think so… why?" I asked.

"because of your worried face." he said.

Awww great!! Why does my face have to look so worried!!

"Oh…"

"Do you mind me asking you a question?" he asked.

"no…I don't mind… what is it about?" I asked.

" it's about where you came from?"

I replied, "I came from a planet called Earth."

"I see …however how did you end up in Shuggazoom if it's light years away?"

Oh! Now I know what this place is called.

"I actually have no idea because I was following this monkey to this portal and I ended up here in this place, you said that's called Shuggazoom."

Antauri looked at me then asked,

"How did this monkey look like?"

I said,

"He looked like this kinda skeleton-wearing monkey, he was burn on the left eye and had a broken left hand and…"

Right when I was to say something else he said,

"Thank you from your time… now I must go talk to Gibson." and he left.

I wonder what that was all about.

Just great! When I just met the whole team and there is no one to hang out with!

That might have been just plain sad until Nova was about to leave the command room.

I ran to catch up with her,

"Hey wait up!" I shouted to her.

She turned around and when I came up to her I asked,

"Hey Nova… do you want to play or something?"

She looked at me and said,

"Sorry. I have to go do some training."

"oh… well…um…can I train with you?"

I was expecting a no but she said,

"Sure! But first you need to ask Gibson's permission because he will be looking all over for you when he finds out something about you."

"Could you wait for me?"

she said, "Sure but hurry."

so I ran to Gibson's lab. I wonder if he let me go train with Nova. As I was getting near Gibson's lab, I heard voices… it was Gibson and Antauri! I wonder what they were talking about.

As I got closer, I heard Antauri saying,

"I think CG had already encountered Mandarin on her way here to Shuggazoom."

I heard Gibson sounded very surprised,

"How do you?"

then I heard Antauri said,

"She told me she was following him …but for what?"

I could not help myself but who was this this Mandarin? I wanted them to stop talking about me! I knocked on the door. I heard Gibson said,

"Come in!"

I went inside and asked Gibson,

"Gibson… may I go train with Nova…please?"

he looked at Antauri and he said,

"What do you think?"

I looked at Antauri and he replied,

"Alright but don't get hurt."

I just smiled at him and said,

"Sure! Thank you, Antauri!"

when I was about to leave I said,

"see you two later!" and left.

When I went back to Nova she asked,

"so what did he said?"

I replied,

"He was talking with Antauri but Antauri said I can go!"

"Okay let's go then!" she started walking and I as right beside her.

"How is it like to be in a team?" I asked suddenly.

"Well being in a team it's really… how would you say …great I guess because you have friends to count on and you feel like you have your own family."

"Wow! It sounds very cool! I mean having a family and stuff." she looked at me and asked;

"Don't you have a family back home?"

That question always makes me nervous!

"Um … well… I don't think so … well let just say not anymore."

I think the question probably puzzled Nova because she asked,

"So your family die or something?"

"What …no … it's because I have no blood relatives that I know of because I never actually knew my parents… but I have a really close friend that appeared out of nowhere he was green and red stripe monkey. So he is my friend but he acts more like a little brother…you know." I said trying to make sense.

"Oh… now I understand but …what happened to him?"

I said, "Well that's the question I not quite sure about."

**Me:** I'll…(sniff) stop…(sniff)…crying….(sniff)

**CG: **I think she's now back to normal…

**Me**: WOW!

CG: what are you wowing about?

**Me**: oh…(scratching her head)…that it took me about a long time to put it properly!

**CG**: o…kay… well hope you guys read more of these chapters!

**Me**: yeah and maybe I can even torture CG in the next chapter hehehehe!

**CG**: (gulp) you aren't serious are you

**Me**: please review…if you dare! Muhwahahahaha!! Just Kidding! Or maybe I'm not…


	5. Chapter 5

**Me**: Cool!!

**CG**: Now!…what are you cooling about?

**Me**: oh nothing (trying to give the innocent look)

**CG**: (sigh) does it have to do with anything with me?

**Me**: maybe…ugh …Disclaimer

**Disclaimer**: CartoonGirl42 doesn't want to repeat herself but oh well…she doesn't own no real monkey but does own plushy monkey! Which mean that she doesn't own the srmthfg!

**Me**: now on with the story! yay!!

**CG**: oh boy!

Chapter 5: Something weird is happening!

When me and Nova went to the training center.

Nova said,

"Okay we're here now but do you know how to dodge, kick, or fight?"

"Well I do know how to argue." I said.

"Do you want me to teach you?"

"Of course! How am I going to fight some one with out fighting skills from a warrior?" I replied.

She smiled and said,

"Alright then CG first let me demonstrate how you have to fight. Now step away from the circle."

I did as told.

Nova went to the controls in the middle of the room and pulled the lever.

"Okay first you have to fight but the level you want to fight in. I'll put medium just to show how it works."

I went to see how it was going. I was next to Nova and she said,

"Now CG when I say go! You push the green button, alright?"

"Sure!"

she went to the center of the room and said,

"Go!"

I pushed the button and five big poles came out of the ground.

When I thought she was going to start to fight until weapons came out of those poles! The weapons looked kinda creepy. The weapons were saws, drills, and lasers.

Nova however was dodging and punching and then her hands just transformed into huge fists and she shouted,

"Boom Boom Wake Up!"

and her fists slammed into the ground. All of a sudden ,I was there with my mouth opened and I heard Nova saying,

"CG you can push the button off."

I did that.

"What was that!?"

I asked very surprising

"Oh…that was my power." she said calmingly.

"So let me get this straight… you are the only one in the team with powers?" I asked.

"Of course no! The others have powers to."

Okay…I am the only one with no powers…great!

"CG…

"yea…?" I asked coming back to reality.

"…it's your turn to fight!"

Oh …more great news…NOT! But, I went to the center and then said,

"Alright…Go!"

The poles came up as they did with Nova. The weapons came out and started shooting at me! But I kept on dodging and I heard Nova saying,

"Fight back!"

I shouted back,

"I can't"

_Mommy! _I stop and look around for that little voice, was I hearing things?

"Watch Out!"

I turned around to see the laser heading straight at me I tried to dodge it but it hit me.

I let out a scream on the floor ,my knees and my arms trying to support me only I felt my back hurting and I was feeling pain and weird! I was screaming to Nova,

"Nova! What is happening to me!? Help me! Nova…please help me!"

Nova shouted back,

"Hang in there…I'm going to get help!"

"Please hurry!" Everything was starting to hurt more badly!

Nobody's P.O.V

Nova turned her commutation on,

"Hey guys! I really need your help here!"

Sprx replied to her call,

"Nova! What's the matter!?"

"I'm worried about CG! Something is wrong with her! Please come here as fast as you guys can! Nova out!"

The team hurried their way to the training room. When they got, there CG was now at the ground but she was still screaming in pain!

The team went straight to help CG.

CG's P.O.V.

I was in a lot of pain! I couldn't see anything! It felt like someone just kept on stabbing me with a knife!

Oh, I hope Gibson or the others find a way to help me! I took a deep breath and screamed so loud so I can take the pain out of me! Then I fainted.

Nova's P.O.V

Poor CG. When the rest of the team came, she was starting to glow very brightly. I heard her kept on screaming and some how I felt helpless because she was hit by something …it looked like a bright orange light out of nowhere! Then one second she screamed really loud I had to cover my ears then …everything went quiet. CG was now at the floor, breathing deeply. The glow the was around her had gone out. We took her to the med. bay and Gibson came back and said,

"Nothing looks wrong right now but I'll check on her later."

Everybody went on they way to do their things while I was talking to myself outside the med. Bay.

"It's all my fault," I said, "I shouldn't have let her train with me!"

"Nova,"

I turned around and saw Sprx behind me,

"Yeah…what do you want?"

"Well, I want you to stop saying that to yourself in the first place because we don't really blame you it was an accident!" he said.

"Yeah…well… easy for you to say…after all this happened she'll never going to forgive me!" I almost practically shouted at him.

"Come on Nova, she'll forgive you…didn't you hear her voice when she was thanked me? She didn't sounded like a bad kid at all." he pointed out .

"Well… I hope you're right…"

"Hey…was I ever wrong?" he said smiling.

But I gave him the you-got-to-be-kidding-me look.

CG P.O.V

I woke up in the bed of the med. Bay.

I looked around…everything looks like the same when I got here but I felt different.

I know something weird is going to happened…I can feel it! Wait!! What is that sound…it sound like flapping… I looked around and saw something white!! OH NO!! I almost practically ran toward a mirror by the door mirror.

I wonder how I look like after the laser hit …I mean what harm it did!! I took one look and, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Nobody's P.O.V

The team came and Sprx asked,

"Hey kid! What happened…to you?"

"What happened!? I don't even know myself !! My fur isn't yellow…my eyes isn't black…my helmet line and my chest fur is not even pink! And I even got bright white pair of wings?! Gibson what's wrong with me!?"

Gibson looked at CG.

"I think I have to take a sample of some of your DNA"

Said Gibson.

"Oh…great… more tests…" she replied.

"But…",said Otto, "how did she changed color from red to yellow?"

"We will find out soon enough!" said Gibson.

**Me**: Was that chapter freaky or WHAT!?

**CG**: why oh why… did I ended up having you as my author?

**Me**: because…I was so lonely and wanted someone new to torture besides my brother! XD

**CG**: that figures…T-T

**Me**: well hope you guys liked my chapter and remember only 5 little reviews!

**CG**: Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: **sorry…it took me a little longer then I thought

**CG: **yup… sorry about that…uh…Disclaimer?

**Disclaimer: **Cartoongirl42 does not own the srmthfg! As always…

**Me: **now go on reading!

Chapter 6

A few days passed by and CG is still in different color fur and whatnot horror. Gibson is in his lad, working on her DNA and finding the solution to turn her back to normal but he's been acting a little strange ever since he found something inside her DNA but he won't tell anyone yet because he's not quite sure himself. Otto had fixed up the training room to find out what went wrong with the weapon but so far… he didn't found anything wrong with it. Sprx and Nova were talking about what had happened. Antauri was mediating in the command room. CG was just seeing Chiro playing his video games. So far, every one was at the command room except for Gibson and Otto.

CG's P.O.V.

I was getting tired of seeing Chiro losing in the video game and I was bored. I got up and went toward the door so I could go outside for just once!. Even though after my color changing I thought I'll be ok but some how I wanted to see for myself that I don't need to be scared of everything that attacks me…do I? I was on my way until I heard Sprx calling me. "Hey CG wait!" I turned around, I saw Sprx walking towards me, and Nova was beside him. When Sprx was near enough, he asked me,

"So are you alright?"

"Yeah sure! Why?"

I wonder why did he brought up the question.

"Oh…um…well…see…you know the screaming and probably…the pain…uh…",

he looks at Nova for help

Nova sighed,

"uh…what I think Sprx wanted to say was...are you still hurt or something?"

"No…I'm alright."

I said.

then somehow Sprx ended up being so quiet and he was staring at me.

"Uh…Sprx…hello…is anyone home?"

I was waving my hand right in front of his face. Then Nova noticed why I was doing that she said,

"Sprx wake up!"

Somehow, it worked because Sprx and started saying,

"You know… I just noticed something that might but dumb or shocking."

"What have you noticed?"

asked Nova confusingly.

"Well CG fur is right now yellow like Nova and the pink on the helmet and chest fur looks like Nova's eyes to."

"Yeah so…?" asked Nova.

"Just forget it.," said Sprx and left.

88's P.O.V

Okay… trying to make the weirdo sleep walk me out of this place did not work. Great. Now that I know that, the weirdo's name is Mandarin, I have to start calling him that. Somehow he has been acting a little nice to me…I do not know why. He has been giving me training lessons for about a few days now and he told me that I am a very fast learner. I still have a weird feeling inside of me that will not go away so I have to ignore it. Then one day, Mandarin let me out of the chains but I did not run because he was not going to do anything to me somehow. I stayed there and asked him,

"Hey Mandarin…how long are you going keep me in here anyway because this place is getting boring."

He turned around and I saw his dark, cold eyes but I was not afraid of them anymore. "Well the lord said in good time but I'm not sure when."

Mandarin told me about the lord name Skeleton King who is very evil and gives no mercy to anyone and so far, I think he is cool …in some way because he gets to fight and they could fear him. The last time I was in a fight was when I was playing with my human friend but the other one thought I was a traitor because I didn't played with him…at least I was young back then.

Then I asked Mandarin,

"So Mandarin…I have been thinking for a while and I decided… when I could join you guys?"

"All in good time."

Even though I was young back then I am still young now… which I have to find out the choice I make I have to learn from them.

CG's P.O.V.

Later that day, Gibson finally came out of his lad and told the team that he found something shocking. Why do they have to say that word around me? I just got out of a "shocking" accident…see that word is everywhere!

Gibson said,

"Alright I have found out the cause of CG's transformation was just a chemical reaction which caused her to change her form into her same colors but in different place….also I believe that CG might have developed new powers and also I need to check Nova's DNA."

"What? Why?"

"uh…You were in there with her in the training room when the accident happened…" he said nervously.

"Fine!"

Nova said stubbornly.

Everybody looked at me in surprised!

I said,

"uh…Gibson? Are you sure the DNA you're looking at, it's mine because I can't possibly have powers of my own…"

Everybody looked at Gibson and he said,

"CG tell us… do you feel any weird feelings inside you?"

"yeah…I think so."

Gibson said,

"Alright then but I'm quite sure that you might end up having powers very soon but now you're just feeling things in you."

"oh…ok…but what could my powers possibly be?"

I asked Gibson.

"Well… I think it could be any kind but you should find that out on your own soon."

He said calmly.

**Me: **I have to do a lot of major editing on this chapter…and it took me a few days?

**CG: **Oh…well…at least it was great…

**Me:** I hope…

**CG:** well… if there's nothing else to do here then…Please Review!

**Me: **Yes…now go to that little 'Go' button and click!! Hope I see you're review there!


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: **okay…sorry about the 88 part my little brother was to busy pressing the numbers and I forgot to edit it…I have been doing a lot of stuff lately and trying to get over of this so called writers block.

**CG: **Not actually…she just wanted to make her readers suffer! (laughing hysterically) 

**Me: **(sighed)…monsters in the dark!

**CG: **Ahhhhhhhhhhh! (runs out of room)

**Me:** (laughing) okay…Disclaimer

**Disclaimer: **Once again…CartoonGirl42 doesn't own the SRMTHFG! Only the Ocs

**Me: **now you guys can read!

Thank you guys for reading my stories!

Chapter 7

The team was in the command center and then, Nova came from her training and looked around the room but something was missing…where's CG?

"Hey, you guys…where's CG?" she asked.

"Oh…she went outside because she wouldn't stop saying 'I'm bored' like a thousand times." replied Sprx.

Nova looked at Sprx as if he just said something

"What? You guys let her go by herself? What is wrong with you guys? Are you guys…"

"Nova?"

Nova turned around and looked at CG by the door.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Do you want to go to the outside with me and play? Please?"

"well, I did finish my training…sure, why not?" Nova replied.

"Really! Woowhoo!" she cheered,

"Okay then lets go!" she ran outside.

"I wonder why all of a sudden she's happy?" asked Nova to Sprx.

"It might because she was stuck inside the robot to long." he smiled at her.

Nova smiled back at him and went after CG.

"You know what guys…something doesn't feel right…" said Sprx when Nova left.

"What makes you say that?" asked Otto who was checking on the computer's keys.

"I don't know but it feels weird…I mean it feels something is going to happen soon…" he said.

"I agree with you Sprx…it has been days since we have seen any of our enemies…and yet CG have already encountered Mandarin." said Antauri.

"What!?" Chiro, Otto, and Sprx shouted at the same time.

Lexis's P.O.V

I was walking beside Mandarin but this time with no chains because I had now gotten their trust and I am willing to join them. We were on our way to see Lord Skeleton King but this is going to be my first time meeting him in person. As Mandarin and I entered, Skeleton King's chamber, we saw him talking to two young girls.

"Well I appreciate that you both are willing to join Me." said Skeleton King then saw us come in and said, "ah…just the person I wanted to see. Come over here."

and we went up to him and he said,

"I would like you both to meet Disaster and Peril."

They both turned around and they look a lot like teenagers. Disaster was wearing a red robe and Peril was wearing a robe too only a blue one.

"They are both witches and had come to join us." he said in a cold voice.

"My lord… this simian wants to join us also." said Mandarin as he went up to him.

"Well let him join as he wishes!" replied Skeleton King, "but he must do as I say."

He looked at me and I nodded.

"Mandarin… I would like to have a word with you…"

Mandarin went to the Lord.

"Yes…my lord?" he asked.

" I would like you to send a message to someone in Shuggazoom…" he smile evilly.

"Yes…my lord…I understand." then he left.

Then the two witches came up to me and the one named Disaster said,

"What are you?"

"I'm a cybernetic monkey." I responded.

"Alright then so how did you got here?" Asked Peril.

"I was monkey napped and what about you?"

I told her but she started laughing,

"Hey, Disaster! Check it out… a prisoner joining in... crazy huh? Oh…we got here but a transportation spell."

Well, it looks like I am going to join in the evil side but I didn't mattered because I just don't want to be alone anymore.

Nobody's P.O.V.

Nova and CG were walking around the city and CG was mostly hiding behind Nova every time a human passed by but for the humans they thought it was cute. They both got to an open field full with trees around it.

"This place looks nice…"CG said, "oh…look at the flowers!"

"What is your favorite color?" Nova asked.

"Red and yellow, they're both are nice colors…"

The flowers were in different color, CG just went to the and sat there, just staring at them and being quiet.

"Nova?"

"Yeah?" Nova asked.

"What do you hear?" she asked.

Nova was surprised, then she asked her,

"What made you asked that kind of question?"

"Because… I heard something." she whispered pointing to the bushes that were close to her.

The bushes then rustled and then out jumped Mandarin and hit CG hard, she was thrown and hit hard on a tree and landed with a hard thud.

"CG!" shouted Nova as she ran to her, CG was barley breathing.

"Don't be to worried Nova…that was just my way to say hello to you and a little thanks for her for blowing my cover." he smiled evilly.

"What do you want this time Mandarin?" she said as she activate her fists.

"Me, I just wanted to give my old team a hello but then it came to my attention that you have an extra monkey…" he said and he looked at the almost unconscious monkey.

"Don't you dare touch her!" she said,

"Flame Fist fury!"

Mandarin dodge and said, "Monkey Mind Scream!"

Nova covered her ears and fell to her knees and then Mandarin stopped.

"Why would you go through this kind of trouble, you could might as well join me and then you won't be in any trouble…but I know you'll always say no so I could just kill you now and get over it." he smiled with those cold eyes looking down at her.

"Nova…"

Nova looked back and saw CG trying to get up.

"Nova…I know him…he was…"she was about to say more but Mandarin interrupted.

"Why I don't even know you…unless…"

"You were the…one…who took…Lexis…to where ever…you took him…" she tried her best to breathe normal, "you…were…the one…who attack…me." she got up trying to not loose her balance.

"Hmm…you do look stronger then you look child, you would have been knocked out by that hit I gave you." he smirked.

"You…what…have…you done…to Lexis?!" she asked desperately.

"CG!" Nova tried to get back up but Mandarin pushed her down.

"Try not to get involved with this situation." he advised her,

"Now…where was I?"

"You should go…now!" shouted CG,

"LEAVE US ALONE!"

"tsk tsk, you should control your temper." he said laughing.

In the robot

"It's almost dark…what are taking the girls so long?" asked Sprx.

"Maybe the want to see the fireflies…they look cute in the dark." suggested Otto.

"Gibson…can to track them down?" questioned Chiro.

"Right on it." responded Gibson.

He typed the keys and then appeared on the screen two yellow dots and an orange one.

"Hmm…the yellow must be the girls but the orange must be someone else the only orange we recognize is Chiro and…"

"MADARIN!" shouted the team in the same time.

"HYPER FORCE GO!" shouted Chiro.

**Me: **I wonder what's going to happen to the girls when the rest of the team gets to the field…CG?

**CG:** (hiding under the bed covers) monsters…they're very scary…and ugly too…

**Me: **Oh well…she'll feel a little better soon…so…Please review! (waves bye to the readers) bye bye!

**CG:** yeah…Please Review!…monsters…in…the dark…be careful…

**Me: **(sighed) This is going to take a while…


	8. Chapter 8

**Me:** Muhahahahaha! Good times! …okay enough of me laughing my head off about something good…whispers evil!

**CG:** Hi, welcome back! (Still under the bed covers)

**Me: **I told you guys that it is going to take awhile on the story, trying to get CG out but at least I did the story part, and now it is done! So…Disclaimer?

**Disclaimer…**

**Me:** uh…oh it left a note! opens note I'm calling in sick…sore throat! Aw man!

**CG: **Oh well thinking maybe I can make a get-well-soon card!

**Me: **I do not own the srmthfg! Now on with the story!

Chapter 8

"Ugh!" utter CG when she hit against the tree. Mandarin walked toward her and said,

"Fool! Trying to fight me! You won't last a few seconds!"

CG struggled to her feet but this time her arms were glowing,

"I told you to leaves us alone!" she put her arms in front of her and screamed,

"FIRESHOCK!"

Then a bright light shoot out of her hands and hit Mandarin.

"AHHHH!"

"Ooo…look at the shiny light!" pointed Otto in the air on their way to the field.

"Come on team!" said Chiro.

The team went straight to the field and they had landed Sprx asked,

"Where's are they?"

"Well… the light was shown here, so they might be around here." suggest Gibson.

Then they heard a scream so they ran to where they heard it and saw Mandarin holding CG at the throat with his claw and she was struggling but it was no use…

"MANDARIN!" the team shouted.

Mandarin turned around but still didn't let go of CG, "ah…well isn't my old team mates…long time no see." he said.

"Let her go Mandarin!" said Sprx.

"Hmm…why would I give up such a strong monkey to you if I could give it to my lord…" he smiles evilly.

Chiro then whispered to Sprx,

"Don't worry we'll handle it now you go find Nova!" Sprx nodded and left.

"Mandarin, just let her go…" said Antauri while CG was still struggling and now flapping her wings ferociously.

"Just one second…" he threw her and she hit the ground very sharply and then said, "There…I believe you're happy!?" he smiled.

"Chiro Spearo!"

Nova's P.O.V.

"Ow, my head" I looked up, "Where am I?" I asked as I got up.

"Nova!" I heard someone shouting, "Nova! Where the heck are you!?"…Sprx?

"I'm here!" I shouted.

"Nova!" he ran toward me, "are you alright?"

"Yeah I think so." I replied to him, "but what about CG?"

"The team is helping her now." said Sprx.

"Scratch Scratch Doom Thrower!" cried Otto and his hands turned into saws and were launched at Mandarin but he miss.

"Ha! All of you still think you can defeat me!" laughed Mandarin.

"Leave us alone Mandarin! What is it that you want?" questioned Chiro.

Right when Mandarin was about to answer…

"Lady Tomahawk!"

"Magna-Tingler Blast!"

With that, they send Mandarin flying!

"Take that Mandarin!" said Sprx and asked, "So, what did we miss?"

"Oh, nothing much." said Chiro

Then CG was now waking up,

"Aw…my wings hurt…"she had now stand up only a little wobbly and flapped her wings, and then she looked around and saw the team there,

"Uh, Did I do something wrong?"

"No CG, you did nothing wrong..." said Antauri calmly.

"Can we go to the super robot now? It's getting dark now." said Chiro.

When the team has arrived to the super robot, Antauri had sent them all to bed but Chiro and Otto were busy whining about having another round of video games but in the end, they lost. CG still had to sleep in the med. Bay for a little while because the guest room wasn't yet finished.

Everyone went to their rooms and soon fell asleep except for Nova.

Nova's POV

_Where am I? I looked around but I could not see anything, why is everything in here look so dark? _

"_Stop!" _

_What was that voice?_

"_Stop doing this mommy!"_

_It sounded like a little girl…but the voice sounds so close._

"_Leave him alone! Please!"_

_I ran toward the voice but I only see darkness,_

"_Hey! Where are you?" I shouted in the darkness._

_No replied. What happened to her? I turned around and then I heard a scream._

_Mommy!_...I threw the blanket over my legs and sat up on my bed. I looked at the time and it was still dark. Did I just have a nightmare? I got off from my bed and headed toward the shoulder of the robot. When I got on there I looked around the city, it was dark._ Mommy…_I turned around but there was nobody. Probably it was the wind, I thought. I sat down and looked at the city trying to forget about the dream…Wow; it looks so beautiful at night. I heard the door opened. I turned around and saw…CG. What was she doing here?

**Me:** Ok! Finished!

**CG:** (under covers) ok now I am sleepy goes to sleep

**Me: **I do not know if this chapter is good or not but If I missed anything I might get them in my reviews…so please review!

**Voice: **Will the disclaimer come back cured? Was dream more than just a nightmare? In addition, will Cartoongirl42 write a new chapter?

Find out of the next chapter…if there is going to be a new one!

**Me: **o...k…? This was a weird little cliffy of questions…probably to increase the intense of the readers? But, Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: **uh...sorry for the little long wait guys…my computer was acting strange…

**CG:** Anyway here's a new chapter!

**Me: **Yay! New chapter! Woohoo!!

**CG:** And look I made a get-well-soon-card for the disclaimer! (Shows a glittery card)

**Me: **ok CG you be the disclaimer!

**CG: **(sigh) CartoonGirl42 does not own cartoons or the srmthfg of some sort, only writing stories for fun!

**Me:** Exactly! Just like everyone in fan fiction…I think! Now you may read the story!

Chapter 9

CG came through the door and was surprised to see Nova there.

"Nova?! What are you doing here?" she asked

"Shouldn't I be asking you the same thing?" Nova replied.

"Oh…sorry, I just wanted to get some fresh air, what about you?"

"I couldn't go to sleep." said Nova looking down at the bright city.

"Uh…may I sit next to you?" asked CG.

"Yeah, sure."

So CG went and sat down next to Nova.

"Nova?"

"Yeah?"

"What did Mandarin meant about his old teammates? Was he once in the team?" she asked.

"Yeah, he was in the team, he actually used to be the leader but then he believed that we were suppose to be more then savers to Shuggazoom, he thought that we should become rulers but that wasn't good. So, we send him in a space prison but he escape and to make a long story short, he in now the enemy of the team." explained Nova.

"Wow a good monkey who turned bad! Now I get it, well good thing I gave him a big punch! Serves him right!" said CG proudly.

"What did you called that move?" Nova asked

"Oh, I call it Fireshock! It's cool but that was probably my first time using that kind of power." she responded.

"You're first time?!" asked Nova surprised.

"Yup! But then there might be more powers for me to learn soon, just like Gibson said and then maybe I'll be strong as you Nova!." she said with more pride.

"Yeah but Gibson said you'll have to learn them on you own remember?"

Nova reminded her,

"And you also have to learn how to fly." she said and pointed at her wings.

"Oh, can you teach me how to fly?" she asked.

"I would if I could but I don't have wings only a jetpack." Nova pointed out.

"Aww… How am I going to learn if I'm the only one with wings?" CG asked disapprovingly

"Hmm, you could just flap your winds and then get a hang of it which might be simple." Nova suggested.

"Yeah, I think so…I'll give it a shot tomorrow! But for now I feel a little sleepy." she yawned,

"Good night, Nova. See you tomorrow."

"Good night!" Answered Nova

A few minutes later she got up and said,

"Well I think I'm going to sleep too; I just hope that nightmare doesn't come back…"

Lexis's P.O.V

"Hey Lexis! You want to try a spell for us?" asked Disaster.

I was stuck with Disaster and Peril in a room while Mandarin was talking to Lord Skeleton King somewhere in the citadel,

"What kind is it?"

"Uh…I think it's a transformation spell…isn't it?" she asked Peril

"Yeah I think so." she responded.

"You guys think! Aren't you guys sure or maybe a little positive?" I questioned.

"We wouldn't be asking you to do the spell if we knew what it was in the first place duh! Anyways we just wanted to know if the spell works that's all." explained Peril.

I sighed, "oh alright but if something happens I'm so going to kill you two!"

"With what?" Disaster laughed.

"Just shut up and get over it!" I said.

They both waved their wand and chanted some unknown words and the light came out and shot straight at me.

I closed my eyes and felt a small sting then I looked up and saw both of them all quiet

"Did it do something wrong?"

Soon after I said that they both started rolling on the floor laughing their heads off!

"Hey! I ask you guys what happened?"

"Oh My God! He looks so cute and funny!" cried Disaster

"I know!!" laughed Peril along

"You guys! What happened?!" I shouted at them and then I looked at my hands and they looked all small and weird,

"Uh? What's this?" I asked nervously

"Here look at the mirror" Disaster said as she handed over the mirror trying her best not to laugh

I took one look and knew I shouldn't have let them do that spell on me!

"YOU GUYS TURNED ME INTO A MOUSE!?" I screamed

"Yeah!" they both replied

"Why?"

"Because it'll make a good laugh!" said Disaster"Yeah and it will also help us on our magic!" added Peril

"Aww I don't want to be a mouse…how long will this spell wear off?"

They both looked at each other nervously, not a good sign….

"Uh…like about two or three days…" they both said at the same time

"Two or three days?!" I squeaked

"That's are best guess we can think of." said Disaster

"Yeah and you can do little cute mouse stuff too!" suggested Peril

"That's it I'm going to kill you both!" I cried

"Oh, with what?" asked Peril

"Yeah how?" questioned Disaster

"Uh… Don't you guys know that girly girls like yourselves are scared of mice?" I replied

They looked at each other,

"Oh…AHHHHHHHHH!!" and they both ran for it screaming with me right behind them laughing…

Hey, they deserve it!

Somewhere in the Citadel

"You fool!" bellowed Skeleton King,

"You were supposed to attack the boy!"

"My lord…I apologize…but I have some news to tell you." muttered Mandarin

"What is it Mandarin?" question Skeleton King

"Well…there was an extra monkey with the team, she's just a little simian but when I attacked her she had this strong energy!" explained Mandarin

"I see…"

"So what is the lord going to do about it?" asked Mandarin

"I'm thinking of doing something to that monkey, something evil!" said Skeleton King

"What do I do in the meantime, your honor?"

"I want you to keep training that filthy little primate to be more powerful so he'll be able to fight with us." ordered SK

"Yes your honor." said Mandarin and he left

**Me: **ok there's your chapter you guys!

**CG: **that was funny! (Rolling on the floor laughing)

**Me:** (looks down) uh, are you alright?

**CG: **Can't…breathe! (Continues laughing)

**Me: **(shrugs) eh, she'll get over it…

**Voice: **Will CG know how to fly? What is Skeleton King planning to do to her? Will Lexis ever become a monkey again? And will she ever stop laughing her head off? STAY TUNE!

**Me:** uh, Voice, you could stop with the stay tune thing.

**Voice: **well Sorry! I was just doing my job!

**Me:** fine you could stay!

**Voice:** thanks!

**Me: **Please review!

**CG:** yeah! (Still laughing)


	10. Chapter 10

**Me:** Hi and welcome back to a new chapter!

**CG:** (continues laughing)

**Me:** sorry it took to long to update but it's now CHAPTER 10!! Yaaaaaay!

**CG: **yay! (clapping)

**Me: **Disclaimer had now came back !woohoo! Disclaimer!

**Disclaimer: this line was repeatedly said in the passed chapters! CartoonGirl42 does not own the SRMTHFG!**

**Me:** thanks to my fellow readers!

**CG: **ok reading time!

Chapter 10

CG's P.O.V

'_Where am I?'_

"_Cerena…Cerena…" spoke a gentle woman's voice_

"_Who are you?" I asked _

"_Cerena, you shouldn't be here!" she said, avoiding my question _

"_Who's Cerena?" I asked confusedly _

"_Don't speak of such nonsense, now go back with the other children." said the woman calmly _

_Then I felt a hand on my wrist_

"_Let go of me! I'm not Cerena, I'm not! Let go!" _

_I tried to pull my wrist away but the hand wouldn't go!_

"_Stop making a commotion!" she said, "Now let's go with the other children."_

"_Who are you!?"_

"_You're old enough to know me, why all of a sudden you're asking strange questions?" she asked_

"_Because I don't know you! Now let me go!" _

_I gave one good pull and freed my hand from her grasp._

"_Cerena! Why are you acting very unusual?" she asked _

"_BECAUSE I'M NOT HER!" I shouted and then turned around and ran for it_

"_Cerena come back!" she called back at me_

"_Leave me alone!" I shouted but I was just running straight into darkness_

_As I ran, the voice was now very distant to hear anymore so I stopped and looked around 'What is this place? It's so dark! Boy I hate the dark!' I thought to myself, 'who was the lady anyway? She did sound familiar…could she have been that woman from the orphanage? Nah that can't be, she died from a car accident with some other kids! She's suppose to be dead! But why did she call me Cerena?'_

I woke up and looked around the room; I was still in the Med. Bay. I got off the bed and headed for the door.

"What was that all about?" I asked myself as I was remembering the dream last night, "Who was she? Was Cerena my _real_ name? AH!"

I put both of my hands on my head, '_Man! My head is trying to kill me or something! Stupid headaches!'_

Nobody's P.O.V.

CG stepped out of the Med. Bay after her head stopped hurting and was walking at the command center to look for Nova but then someone tapped her shoulder.

She turned around and saw Sprx standing there.

"Good morning Sprx!" she said

"Yeah Good morning; How did you get your color back?" he asked

"What!?" she ran to the Med. Bay and went to the mirror (that was there when she had her early transformation) and looked at it but she couldn't believe that there was her-old-self! She had her pink eyes back and her red fur, back helmet line and chest fur but when she looked at her wings that were still there only black this time.

She sighed,

"Oh well, at least I have my old colors back!" then she went back outside the Med. Bay and saw Sprx standing there.

"May I help you?" she asked

"I just wanted to tell you that Nova on patrol; so, you could wait for her or do whatever you want. Since I told you all that then see ya." and he left.

"O…k…very strange…anyway, I'm going to ask Gibson if I could go the park!" she said and then ran to Gibson's lab.

Somebody else's P.O.V.

'_Man! Where could she be!?_ I thought to myself, _'She's probably in the robot right now, but then how am I going to get her out!? We aren't even suppose to be in this time period!'_

I was outside the robot hiding in the trees and I have noticed one of the monkeys going out on patrol but still no sigh of the red girl monkey!

'_The spell was wearing off so that's how I got out of Cerena's soul! Man I missed being out in the open!' _I thought, _'at least I'm the smart one! Thanks to mom!'_

CG's P.O.V

'_Strange…I feel lighter headed…"_ I thought, _'maybe must have been from that nightmare from last night!'_

"Hi Cerena!" someone shouted, "I've been waiting for you!"

'_Cerena!?'_

I turned around and saw a yellow monkey with black eyes and pink chest fur/helmet and white wings behind her.

'_she looks familiar! But why is she in the colors from the incident I had?_

"Uh…who are you? Why did you called me Cerena? And how come you have those colors on you?"

"Whoa! Hold your questions for later! Sheesh! One second you see me and the next you start aiming questions at me!" she said coolly, "Anyway don't you remember who I am?"

I narrowed my eyes at her,

"If I known you, then my first question wouldn't have been 'who are you?!" I said

"Alright! First! What's your name?" she asked

'_What kind of question is that?'_

I sighed, "My name is CG."

She tilted her head,

"Uh that's not your name, those are initials." she pointed out

"I know that but my name is not Cerena!"

She put her hands up in defense,

"Calm down! Don't get all made like mom always does!"

'_Mom?'_

I calmed down and asked her,

"What do you know about my mom? I just met you and you're talking about a 'mom' that I don't even have? What's wrong with you?" I folded my arms across my chest and said, "For all I know is that you look like the same colors I had! Now answer my question! Who are you?"

She asked,

"Do you really want to know?"

I nodded

She sighed,

"Well I'm Giselle…your twin sister."

"What?!"

**Me: **short chapter but this is all I could think of for an excuse for her end of the color-changed horror!

**CG: **so my name is Cerena?

**Me: **yes so no more initials!

**Giselle:** and I am gong to be in the story too!

**Me: **Yea so, I want the people or my fellow readers to tell me what you guys think of this Chapter 10 cliffy?

**CG: **yea so please

**Giselle: **review!

**CG: **I was gonna say that! (Pouts)

**Me: **well maybe next time! (Waves) bye!


	11. Chapter 11

**Me: **Thanks you guys for your reviews!

**Cerena:** yup thanks!

**Me: **Yay! You changed your name!

**Cerena: **yeah thanks to her! (points at Giselle)

**Giselle:** happy to help!

**Me: **Alright Sorry for the long update on my chapter 10 but I think I could give you guys an extra, Disclaimer!

**Disclaimer:** I'm getting tired of this, CartoonGirl42 Doesn't Own The SRMTHFG!

**Cerena/Giselle: **Story time! (Evil glare each other)

**Giselle: **give me the chapter!

**Cerena: **no you!

**Me: **(sweat drop) uh oh….

* * *

Chapter 11

"WHAT!?" Cerena screamed, "What do you mean my twin sister!?"

"What I mean is I'm you're twin sister who apparently disappeared in the same place where you got in the car accident-" she was interrupted.

"Car Accident?! What are you talking about? I have never been in a car accident in my whole life!" Cerena cried, " I don't understand it! I forgot my name because of a stupid rock! How am I suppose to remember a dumb car -" then she stopped talking

-_Flashback-_

_A younger version of Giselle and Cerena were waiting at a bus stop. It was raining._

"_How much longer Giselle?" Cerena asked Giselle_

"_A little longer." She replied_

"_It's boring and we're getting all wet!" Cerena whined_

"_I know but we have to wait for the bus to come." Giselle said calmly_

"_Hmph alright." _

_They both were there waiting for a while now and then suddenly_

"_I'm leaving." Cerena started walking toward the street_

"_No, Just wait a little bit longer!" she cried_

"_Feh If you want to take a bus then go on ahead, Me on the other hand am getting out of here!" after she said that she started walking across the street with out any notice that a car was coming to her right pretty fast._

_-Flashback over-_

"- accident…" she whispered.

"Hey are you alright?" Giselle asked, "For a second there you blackout."

"I…I gotta go!" Cerena said and ran to the park

Giselle blinked, "Hmm I wonder?"

Cerena's POV

'_why is this happening to me?'_ she thought, _'what happened to me on that day?_

"Am I going crazy!?" she asked herself, "I never been in an accident so why if the vision coming to me?"

Lexis's POV

'_So much for being friendly…' _I thought, _'At least I'm back to normal."_

"Hey Lexis come over here!" Disaster waved at me

"What do you want?" I asked

"Oh just come" she said annoyed

"Fine" I walked over and stand next to her, "what do you want? Where's Peril?"

"She's talking to Skeleton King. Have you since Mandarin lately?" she asked

"No I haven't, why?"

"Well He came back kinda damaged." she said

"Uh damaged?"

"You know what I mean! He came back injured!

"Ok so I have to know this because…?" I asked

"Oh just forget it!"

"Alright later!" I went out of the doorway until I heard the door opened in the room so I stayed there only to hear Disaster talking to Peril.

"So what did he said?" Disaster asked.

"He said we have to go find this team and takeaway somebody from them." Peril replied

"You mean a rescue or a kidnap?"

"Either way is none of our business."

Nobody's POV

'_Ok, 1...2...3!'_

She leaped in the air flapping her wings, she looked down

THUD

'_I shouldn't have looked down! Now I have to start all over!'_

Cerena has been practicing how to fly in those wings for a while; she has been getting a hang of it.

"Why is it so hard?" she asked, "Can't I fly?"

She stand up and walking off

"Maybe I can try another day." she said sadly

In the robot

"Hey guys! I'm back from patrol!" Nova said walking in the command center, "Did I miss anything?"

"Nope" replied Sprx

"Well is CG somewhere around here?" she looked around the room for the yellow monkey. (She wasn't there when she transform back to normal)

"Gibson let her go to the park." he replied again

"By herself?"

"Uh…yes?" he answered

She sighed, "Come on, let's go look for her."

She grabs his hand and started walking to the door

"Uh…Nova? What are you doing?" asked Sprx with his face blushing

"We're going to look for CG, what else-?" she looked at him and noticed his face was a little red,

"Are you alright?" she let go of his hand and place it on his forehead.

Sprx, who was turning redder at this point, said, "Yea… I'm alright…why do you ask?"

"Because you're face is warming up" she said,

"Are you sick or something?"

"Um…no…uh, let's go look for her." he said nervously; hoping she won't notice.

"Alright"

They both left the robot

* * *

**Me:** All right you two knock it off (hits them at the head with a book)

**Cerena/Giselle:** Ow!

**Me: **much better! Okay chapter over and well I know it's really short but bare with me!!

**Cerena: **yup its short

**Giselle: **(nodding)

**Me: **I said bare with me!! Anyway I hope I get a few reviews

(cough-no flames- cough-cough)

**Cerena/Giselle: **review please!

**Me:** see ya soon!! .


	12. Chapter 12

**Me: **I'M SOOOOO SORRY!! SORRY SORRY SORRY!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! (Bow) TO MAKE IT UP TO U, I'LL TRY TO MAKE THIS CHAPTER A LITTLE BIT LONGER!! I hope…

**Cerena: **Yup and further more thanks for your kind reviews!!

**Giselle: **thank you!

**Me:** Disclaimer!!

**Disclaimer:** Do I have to repeat my self?!

**Me: **Now on with the story, chapter, or whatever! Oh and no fighting!

**Cerena/ Giselle: **Fine!

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Sprx's POV

"_Phew! I thought she could have seen my face turning darker but then again I have red fur to match it!" _

"Hey Sprx?"

"Yeah?"

"Has anything happened while I was gone?" she asked

'_I wonder…oh CG turned back into red!'_

I was about to tell Nova about her when she said,

"Oh there she is!"

I looked ahead and saw something yellow sitting on a tree, _'she's yellow again?'_

"Hey CG! I'm back from patrol!" she called

Nobody's P.O.V

"I'm not CG…" she turned her head around, "uh oh!"

The yellow monkey with black eyes saw Sprx and Nova coming her way.

"Oh why didn't I hide better!" she said as she jumped off the tree and ran for it.

"Hey wait up!" Nova called, "where are you going?"

Giselle was running to where her other sister could be

'_Why does this have to happened to me!?' _Giselle thought, _'They weren't supposed to see me!'_

Some where in the skies of Shuggazoom

"How much longer?" asked Peril, who was riding on her broom stick

"Oh stop complaining! We're almost there! Sheesh!" Disaster said (she was on a broom stick as well); "Anyway…do you have the note?"

"Yup! I have it right here!" Peril went into the pocket of her blue robe and took out a piece of paper.

"Good! Let me see what it says." she ordered

Peril handed it to her.

"What it says?"

"Well…it does look like we have to pick up some one." she said

"Who is it!?" Peril asked, "Let me see!!"

She said as her hand was reaching out to grab the note from Disaster's hands.

"Nuh uh uh! This little note is staying with me." she pronounced as she made her broomstick fly faster up ahead.

"Aww!" Peril moaned, "Humph, like if I care…HEY WAIT UP!" she flew until she was next to Disaster, "where do we go now?"

"I'm thinking of landing somewhere pretty soon, I don't think the invisibility spell will keep us hiding from those humans forever."

"Yeah, I see what you mean." Peril replied as she looked at the ground to see a lot of people in the city.

"I think we should land over there!" Disaster pointed to a bunch of trees that were in the outskirts of the city

"Uh but how are we going to enter the city in robes? They might think we're dressed up for Halloween!"

"Don't worry! I got it all planned out!" Disaster said

"If you say so."

Back on the ground of Shuggazoom

"Hey CG wait up!" Sprx said.

'_Oh no! No no no!!' _Giselle screamed in her thoughts, _'there is no way I'm stopping! If I do then…oh I don't wanna think about it!'_

"CG wait!" Nova shouted.

'_Oh god! Now I really need to find Cerena now!!'_

Just as she turned the corner she saw a flash of red before colliding.

"Oow!"

"Oops sorry!" Cerena looked up, "what are you still doing here?"

"Ohmygod!thankyou!Ihavebeenwaitingforyouandallofasuddensprxandnovawerecomingaftermethinkingimyouhelpme!!" Giselle said very fast

"Uh…monkey please?"

"Just act like yourself!" she said and with that she jumped into a bush and disappeared

"Weird…."she said

"CG!"

She turned around to see a very tired Sprx and a confused Nova there

"Nova your back from patrol!" Cerena said before running up to Nova

"Weren't you yellow a few minutes ago?" Nova questioned

"I…uh…I think that the shock had worn off all of a sudden" (A/N: okay u guys might get confused with the names being different but you'll get a hang of it)

"Ok…. Then why were you running away from us?" Nova asked seriously all of a sudden

'_Giselle! You made them think I was running away from them!' _she thought

"Well…you see…"

_THUD_

"What was that?"

They both turned around seeing a very tired Sprx sleeping

"Wow that run really tired him out!" exclaimed Nova

Cerena laughed

Alexis's P.O.V.

'_Wow…I can believe this place can get any duller then it is already!' _

I looked up

'_Well at least the ceiling is more interesting then these grayish walls with spikes coming out of the floor. I also miss CG right about now do to the fact I was kidnapped.' _

I got up from where I was sitting and started walking around the citadel to see if anything cool is around here…

"Man, why did I have to stay behind? I wanted to go to where ever Disaster and Peril went! Why am I the only one still here!!" I shouted

"Well, you're not the only one here…" called a dark voice

I turned around to see Mandarin standing there looking at me with those dark cold eyes of his.

"Hey Mandarin, so how it going?" I said as I walked up to him

"Nothing important…just trying to have some time off." he said

"Umm, Mandarin?"

"Yes?"

"I'M SOO BORED!!"

With the witches

Peril and Disaster were walking around the forest

"So what's you're 'big' plan? If we don't dress up soon someone will think we're crazy…"

Disaster signed

"Fine"

Disaster pulled out her wand and points it at Peril

"Don't move"

"Uh what are you gonna do with it?"

"You'll see"

With that she chanted some words and a flash came from the wand and hit Peril the bright light was cover her

When the light faded Disaster now was wearing a purple with a blue butterfly in the center shirt with blue jeans, and a pair of navy blue sandals.

"Wow! I can believe it got my favorite colors!" She squealed

"Now my turn!" Disaster declared

The same session was repeated and when the light had faded from her, she had a violet red shirt with blue jeans just like Peril and white Nike shoes (A/N: it the air force kind)

"Cool! I think that spell has fashion sense!"

"Okay now that were dressed we can got in the city" Disaster said

"Oh but where to we put our wands at?" asked Peril

"Oh well we can do this!"

She got her wand at both ends and pushed them together until it was same as a stone.

"And just put in you're pocket!" and with that the wand was put away in the pocket

"Ok"

* * *

**Me: **okay here's your chapter from the LONG wait!

**Cerena: **yea really long…

**Giselle: **(nods) uh huh

**Me: **Writing stories and going to school is really hard! Plus I mostly get distracted a lot!

**Cerena: **so true!

**Giselle: **yup

**Me: **okay if I get a few reviews them I'll give u guys a new chapter!

**Cerena: **Review Please!!

**Giselle: **Please!

**Me/Giselle/Cerena: **Bye see you guys soon!


	13. Chapter 13

**Me:**Ok, due to the fact that I have a lot of schoolwork to finish I think I will be updating very SLOWLY…so please do calm down! Your new chapter will come soon! I think…

**Cerena: **Yeah sure…

**Giselle: **Right…

**Me: **(glares at them) careful what you two say or else I am going to make you two suffer…in my stories!

**Giselle/Cerena: **(gulp)

**Me: **Disclaimer!

**Disclaimer: **Why me!!

**Me: **Story time!

* * *

Chapter 13

CG, Nova, and a sleeping Sprx were at the park just relaxing

Nova was sitting on the right side of Sprx while CG was sitting on the other side

"What do we do now?" asked CG (Cerena)

"Well I already finish my training…so I don't know." Said Nova

"What about you Sprx?" she looked at Sprx but he was still catching some Z's

"Ok…?" then she turned to Nova again, "Say! I keep seeing you and Sprx together are you two boyfriend and girlfriend?"

When she said that, Nova blushed and Sprx woke up immediately and asked,

"What do you say again?"

"I was asking if you two were boyfriend and girlfriend."

Sprx and Nova stared at each other and turned away saying, "No" at the same time

"Oh so you guys are best friends?" She asked

"Yes" Nova said but she still had a blush across her face

"I see…well I'm going to the robot, I'll be back a little bit, later!" she went running to the robot.

"Hmm…."

"What?" Nova asked as she turned her attention to Sprx

"I was wondering…do you like me?" Sprx said with a smirk on his face

"As if!" she got up and sat by a tree not to far where Sprx sat

'_So…she doesn't feel the same way does she?' _Sprx thought as he lay back down on the grass with his hands behind his head looking up in the sky.

'_Why did he ask me that? Does he like me?' _thought Nova but then the blush disappeared, _'But then again, I guess his playing around like always…we're just best friends…he'll never feel the same way about me'_

With CG (Cerena)

Cerena was heading to the super robot and was deep in her thoughts…

'_So Sprx and Nova are just best friends? Well I can understand that but I think I saw Nova blushing when I questioned them…hmm…"_

She finally made it to the robot and was heading to Gibson's lab.

'_I wonder what Giselle doing right now…did she actually knew our mom?' _she asked herself.

Even though she wasn't sick, she still need to inform Gibson and the others that she back to normal…if Sprx hadn't told anyone and also she need to ask Gibson something. She was at the doorway of Gibson's lab. However, the door was closed. Cerena knock.

"Come in!" said a voice on the other side.

The door opened and you could see a blue monkey working on some experiments, checking some colorful tubes, you know scientist stuff.

"Hey Gibson!" she said.

"Good day CG" he replied.

He looked up and noticed Cerena's fur color differently

"Oh, you look…different?" he asked surprisingly

She responded,

"Yea…can you tell me something?" she asked him

"What is it?" he said as he went back looking inside a microscope

Cerena hesitated but then said,

"Well you remember that you checked my DNA right?"

"Yes" he said but there was a hint of nervous in it

"I was wondering if you were able to know who my parents were?" she asked

With the Witches

Disaster and Peril were walking on the sidewalk of the busy city.

"Can you tell me _now _who's in the list?" Peril whined.

"Oh fine"

Disaster handed her the paper.

"Thank you"

She opened the paper and was surprised that the description on the paper was a robotic monkey.

"Whoa! We have to catch a monkey like Lexis. Only different?"

"yea, that's why I didn't wanted to tell you…but this one is different…it's a girl and Mandarin said that she goes with the name CG…"

"Could she be the one who hurt Mandarin when he returned from his mission?"

Disaster just shrugged,"I'm not to sure but if it is true then we better make sure we are very caution, in case something happens."

With Sprx and Nova

Sprx was still looking up in the sky and Nova was sitting by a tree though she was there thinking…

Nova's P.O.V.

'_Was it that easy to see that I have feelings for him?' _I thought to myself, _'But I guess me and Sprx being together is probably impossible…I am a warrior… I cannot fall in love, ESPECIALLY with Sprx! He's just my closest friend! Plus if I told him how I felt, things will go awkward between us…"_ then I sighed sadly.

I looked at Sprx; he was still in the same position he was in when CG left. However, for some reason I remember how many times he flirted with me and at the time I thought he was joking around but now that I think hard about it, was he really trying to get _THAT _close to me? All I did was stare at him, deep in my thoughts, as if he stayed like that any longer I would have thought he was asleep but then I felt my face warm when he saw me staring at him!

Sprx's P.O.V.

Somehow, I had some things that bother me…

One: CG is mysteriously change colors…well that only happened like one or two times but she is a strong so I won't worry much about her.

Two: Nova never blushed like that before and she seemed too quiet for my standard.

I turn my head up to see what she was doing but to my surprised, she was staring at me…

"May I help you?" I asked as I sat up

"No" she responded still looking at me

"Then how come I saw you staring at me?" I said making my way to seat next to her

She turned, looking the other way

"I wasn't looking at you… I was thinking," she said

"What were you thinking about? Me?" I smiled at the remark when I sat next to her

"At least I was thinking about something!" she responded

"So you were thinking about me!" I said

"I didn't remember saying anything about you!"

"But then how come you were staring at me so…sweetly?" I said as I leaned a little closer to her.

"I wasn't looking at you like that!" she said, "I was just started daydreaming and then happened to see you staring at me…is that convincing enough?" she said as she looked back at me

"You could say that, so what do you want to do right now?" I asked looking the other way, trying my best not to get hypnotizes by her beautiful eyes…

"I don't know."

"Well…" I said, getting up

"Where are you going?" she asked

"I'm going to have to run from you."

"Why?" she said confusingly

I put my hand on her shoulder and said, "Because you're it!"

I ran and she said

"Hey! I wasn't ready!"

She got up and ran after me

* * *

**Me: **well here is your chapter

**Cerena: **wow that fast!

**Giselle: **wow

**Me: **yup and I wanted to put more Spova in it but please tell me what you think!

**Cerena: **well I guess its time to go…

**Giselle: **yup!

**Me: **All right! See you guys soon!

**Me/Cerena/Giselle: **please review!


	14. Chapter 14

**Me: **okay I thought I was going to type this story more in the future but I could not help it! I really could stop myself from the evil forces of the keyboard calling me! but i also like the idea about Spova!

**Cerena: **they look cute together…I wonder how their kids are going to be like!

**Me/Giselle: **(slaps forehead)

**Cerena: **did I say something wrong?

**Me: **you have no clue…Disclaimer!

**Disclaimer: **(in a boring voice) CartoonGirl42 does not own the SRMTHFG!

**Me: **thanks for your kind reviews!

**Cerena/Giselle: **reading time! (Fights over chapter)

**Me: **oh boy…

* * *

Chapter 14

Sprx was running with Nova right behind him. She was a tail length away before tagging him but right when she was about to reach out and tag him, he jumped up and flew up in the sky.

"Hey! You said nothing about flying!" Nova accused looking up to where he was

"Yeah but I didn't said anything about NOT flying!" Sprx said with a grin on his face looking down at her.

"Oh that's it! You're going down!" she said and she flew up in the air to catch up with him

"Uh oh!" he flew away trying escape but Nova was catching up again

With Cerena 

Gibson staggered as he tried to speak again

"Why would you want to know who were you parents all of sudden?" he asked

"I'm not so sure why but I would really like to know them, so can you tell me?" she asked hopefully

"CG…I think it's not a good idea to know them who were they…" said Gibson

"But why not?" Cerena asked now getting a little upset, "Don't I have a right to know who my parents were? Don't I get to see or know if they're dead or not?"

"CG, calm down, I just don't think it's a good idea, you'll become very confused like I was when I found out." he said calmly

"You know who are they don't you?" she said looking at the floor

"yes." he admit it

"Who else?" she asked not looking at him

"Antauri." he said

"Only you two?" Cerena looked up at Gibson

"Yes only us two." he said

Tears were at the now appearing to flow down on her cheeks so she turned around and said,

"Well see you later Gibson."

She walked out of the lab trying hard to keep more of those tears from flowing before she heads out of the robot.

"Poor girl." Gibson said before returning to his experiments.

Cerena's P.O.V.

When I came out of the robot, I made my way walking to the park where I left Sprx and Nova. When I finally got out, I let the tears roll down my face. I really wanted to get to know my parents but now that I finally got a chance to find out who are they, Gibson does not want to tell me!

'_Maybe I should go ask Giselle!' _I suggest, _'but then again she might hide the same information just like Gibson did.'_

I was in deep thought that I did not pay attention to where I was going until I bumped in to someone.

"Sorry" I said.

I looked up and saw two girls standing there.

Nobody's P.O.V.

The two girls turned around to see a red monkey with black wings.

Disaster and Peril looked surprised.

Peril leaned closer to Disaster and whispered,

"Could that monkey be…?"

"Yeah I guess so."

Then Disaster looked at Cerena and asked her,

"Are you the one known as CG?"

Cerena looked at them confusingly,

"Yes kinda…who are you two?"

Disaster said,

"My name is Di…ana! Diana."

Then she looked over at Peril

"My name is Perla!" she said (A/N: for those who have these kinda of names, please do not get offended! These are the closest names I can think of!)

"Oh that's nice names. So did you guys wanted to talk to me about something?"

Peril spoke this time,

"Well we kinda came here to pick you up."

"What do you mean pick me up? For what?"

"We have a friend who wants to meet you."

"Oh really?" Cerena asked.

"Yes so do you want to come with us and meet him?" Disaster asked

Cerena took a deep breathe and said,

"Sorry but I can't go."

Peril just snapped and took Cerena's wrist and started dragging her to the forest.

"Hey! Let me go! I told you I cannot go! Where are you taking me?" Cerena said now terrified.

"You see…when we asked you if you wanted to come with us, you didn't actually have any choice. Our master told us to come get you." explained Peril with Disaster beside her.

"Who told you to come get me?" she asked while she struggled under Peril's grasp.

"Our lord Skeleton King!" said Disaster with a lot of confidences

"Is he some one I should care" Cerena asked now trying to pull her wrist away with no success.

"You will…once he rules Shuggazoom!" with that, Disaster and Peril started laughing evilly.

"Oh boy…" the red monkeys said under her breathe, "this is going to be a long trip."

At the park

"Come back here Sprx!" Nova said as she flew toward him

"Not until you catch me!" he replied

Then all of a sudden,

"Tag! You're it!" and she flew down to the ground and started running

"Hey that's not fair!" Sprx cried out

"Come on Sprx! Flying isn't fair and you know it!" she said

"Fine!" he landed in the ground and started chasing her.

She running fast knowing Sprx is at the ground now.

Sprx was near enough that he tagged her and ran for it without shouting it because she already knows.

Sprx looked back and say her taking a call from her helmet

Then when he stops and walked to her, she was now ending the call,

"Ok Gibson, see you guys in the robot, Nova out!" and she hung up

"What wrong?" asked Sprx

"I think it's a good idea that we should head to the robot."

"Aww why?" Sprx asked sadly.

"He asked if CG was with us and I said no." Nova said slightly worried.

"Do you mean to say that something happened to her?" Sprx asked.

"Yeah and I think we should go to the robot and start looking for her until it gets to dark." she suggest."Alright."

They both headed to the robot.

Cerena's P.O.V.

Those girls just put a blind fold on me by the time we were deep in the forest, away from everybody and not to get scared but I REALLY hate the dark.

"If you guys don't let me go you'll be sorry!" I tried threatening them but my voice sounded more like a scared kid.

"What are you going to do? Do you have magic like we did or something?" the girl named Diana asked sarcastically

I heard Perla laughing background.

"What do you mean magic, Diana?" I asked.

"You're still going with those names?" she said laughing.

"The names you told me aren't yours are they?"

This time they were laughing more loudly that I swear I could have covered my ears if they have not tied it to my back.

"No… Diana is actually Disaster and I'm Peril. Our names sounds dangerous so we lied about it to get you." said the girl named Peril.

"So what are you guys?" I asked nervously.

"We're witches."

* * *

**Me: **OMG! (Faints)

**Giselle: **why did she just fainted? (Looks at a fainted Cartoongirl42)

**Cerena: **I don't know! I'm suppose to faint! She just wrote that I was kidnapped! (Reads over chapter)

**Giselle: **(rolls her eyes) well at least you were in the chapter so don't get mad!

**Cerena: **Fine! (Goes get a cold cup of water)

**Giselle: **if she does not wake up soon…what do we do now?

**Cerena: **don't worry I'll wake her up (pours water at Cartoongirl42)

**Me: **Ah! (Shivering)

**Cerena/ Giselle: **yay! She's awake!

**Me: **please review! (Mutters to herself about taking a nap)

**Cerena/ Giselle: **Please review!


	15. Chapter 15

**Me: **Sorry! I was very busy!!! I had a long nap!!

**Cerena: **I wouldn't call it a nap…

**Me: **then what would you call it?

**Cerena:** I think hibernation fits better! (Laughs)

**Me: **(glares at Cerena) Giselle?

**Giselle: **got it! (Pulls out a roll of duct tape)

**Cerena: **uh I think imma go now…bye! (Runs out of room)

**Me: **what wrong with her?

**Giselle: **I don't know (start rapping up a present)

**Me: **Ok…uh, Disclaimer!

**Disclaimer: **it has been 15 chapters and I have not been paid yet… (Sigh) CartoonGirl42 does not own the monkey team what so ever.

**Me/Cerena/Giselle: **STORY TIME!

* * *

Chapter 15

Ok, being caught by two witches, tied up, blindfolded, and flying with one them on their broomsticks was not what I had in mind. The only thing they were talking about was about this Skeleton King guy, though by the sound of things it looks like I really should be scared.

After about half an hour or so, I felt the broom slowing down and then one of the witches grabbed my left elbow and put me to the ground.

"Finally! We're here!" announced Disaster cheerfully.

"Where are we?" I asked nervously.

"We're at Skeleton King's Citadel." said Peril, who was close to me, grabbed my arm and started dragging me across the room, "Disaster we better hurry before he gets to impatient."

I heard doors open and then Peril flung me hard at the cold rough floor.

"Well, how was it so easily to bring this pathetic primate away from the others?" asked a dark voice that was coming from above me sounding amused.

"She just bumped right into us, master." Disaster's voice came up.

I heard an evil laugh coming above me and I stiffened.

'_What going to happen to me?" _I thought.

The laughing stopped and called out, "Mandarin!"

I heard footsteps coming and this time I REALLY tried not to move.

"Yes sire?" asked Mandarin

"Untie the blindfold."

"Yes master"

I felt him untying the blind fold and then letting it go to the ground. I raised my head to get a better look at this person name Skeleton King. My eyes widen with fear as I saw a pair of dark mean eyes looking back at me.

"Well isn't it very nice to see you." he said in a very cold voice,

"Mandarin."

"Yes sire?"

"Knock her out and take her away."

My eyes widen,

'_What!?'_

"Yes master."

Before I got a chance to look around,

**BANG**

Everything went dark.

With the team

The team is now in the command center trying to think what happened to CG (Cerena).

"So where was the last time you guys saw her?" asked Nova

"Well she came here and left." said Chiro, now in his superhero form.

"I think she probably went to go get some ice cream!" suggest Otto

The team looked at him strange.

"Why would she go get ice cream without telling us?" asked Sprx

"Probably she doesn't want to share." responded Otto

"Well if she was going to go get ice cream as Otto suggest, she should have appeared on the screen by now." said Gibson pointing it out on the screen.

"Then where else could she have gone?" said now a worried Nova

"Who that on the screen Gibson?" asked Antauri

On the screen, they see a yellow dot moving near the park area

"Well I think we found her already!" said Sprx"Come on team!"

With Giselle

"Weren't you here a while ago?" she asked herself

She was hiding undercover in some bushes trying best not to be seen by those she does not want to face.

"_Well if I keep this up I might end up as a spy." _she thought

"CG!" shouted someone

Giselle turned around,

"Uh oh"

Giselle's P.O.V

There was the team looking for Cerena

'_Cerena! What did you do this time?' _I thought as I flew up the tree hiding behind the leaves.

"CG?" cried Nova

"Hey kid! Come out here!" Said Sprx

I stand on the branch to get a better look at them.

'_What's going on?' _

Chiro, Gibson and Antauri were right under me so I kept myself from making any sounds so I can hear better.

"How are things going?" questioned Antauri

"Hmm…not quite sure actually. She's been missing for about forty-five minutes if I'm correct."

"Hey Gibson, is that yellow dot you were talking about?" asked Chiro, pointing at Gibson's little computer screen. (A/N: yes, the one where Sprx stepped on by accident!)

"Yes and it's in this area but I can see anyone besides us."

I lean closer to get a better look at the screen until…

**CRACK!**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

**THUD**

"Ouch!" I said.

"CG! Where have you been all this time?" asked Otto

"Don't you know how worried we were about you?" questioned Nova

"Why were you up a tree?" asked Sprx

'_How am I going to explained those questions to them, besides the tree part, I do not know where could she have gone and why. It's not like her to leave without telling anyone.'_

Nobody's P.O.V.

She looked at the ground and stayed silent for a while

'_Where could have she gone? Where would she go?'_

"CG? Are you alright?" asked Chiro.

She mumbled something.

"What did you say?" Nova asked.

"I'm not her." said Giselle and got up to walk up to Antauri.

"You know I'm not her don't you?"

Antauri nodded.

"You know where I am?"

He nodded again.

"Well, come by if you need help…I'm a try to look for her."

"Alright then." said Antauri

With that, she spread her wings and flies away above the trees.

'_If I don't find her soon…time will change…and we won't come back."_

On there way to the super robot,

"Antauri?"

"Yes Chiro?"

"Who was that? Wasn't she CG?"

Antauri shook her head,

"No…CG have a very different personality…those two were once together but now they are apart and different."

"What do you mean 'once together'?" asked Nova

"Let's just say that we have to go find her as soon as we get a trace of her."

Back to Cerena

_-Flashback-_

"_Feh If you want to take a bus then go on ahead, Me, on the other hand, am getting out of here!" after she said that she started walking across the street with out any notice that a car was coming to her right pretty fast._

"_Cerena! Look out!"_

_/P.O.V. /_

_Everything was all blurry; the last thing I saw was that three bright lights started headed towards me! _

_I did not know which one lead me to heaven, life, or even death._

_I try to move from those lights but my fear will always get the best of me._

"_CERENA!!!" _

_After that cry, I felt someone pushing me with all its might._

_I heard a crash._

_Soon the lights that blinded me faded away and there was the car that crashed…right where Giselle was standing!"Giselle!" I got up and ran toward the car wreck. _

"_Giselle? Where are you?" I cried as I looked around._

_The driver, who looked like in its twenties and have a black suit on, go out of the car, looked at it and walked away,._

"_Hey! Come back! Help me find her!" I yelled at him._

_He continued walking until I could not see nothing more then wet rain coming down from the gray sky._

"_No…"_

"_Giselle!" I looked around the vehicle and under it and there was no sign of her anywhere._

_I fell to my knees and started to cry_

"_Giselle…" tears started to run down my face, "what happened to you?"_

"_Don't worry…maybe some day I'll see you again." said a voice_

"_Giselle!" I looked around, "where are you?"_

_Then all of a sudden, a burst of pain came into my head, and I was screaming._

"_I'm going to take care of you so be good! I will see you soon sis! We'll play again like always…," said Giselle's voice, "bye for now."_

"_Don't leave me alone here! I want to go with you, Mommy, and Daddy! Please don't go!"_

_The pain stopped._

"_Bye." the voice faded inn to the cold rain_

_I never felt so alone in my entire life…until now._

_-Flashback over-_

* * *

**Me:**ok this was a little a sad when I was typing up Cerena's accident… (Sniff) I almost made me cry…almost… well here is the voice!

**Voice: **Will the hyper force ever see Cerena again? What happened to Giselle at the accident? In addition, why do I do these cliffhanger questions just to get more attraction? STAY TUNE!

**Questions for the readers:**

**Me: **ok I have decided to ask my readers something…

You people want the funny disclaimer on: Yes/ No

You people want me chatting with Cerena and Giselle: Yes/ No

Just answer these questions in your reviews~!

**Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Me: **yeah it's me again!

**Disclaimer: **(sarcastic) wow I soo love telling you guys about CartoonGirl 42 latest news: she does not own the SRMTHFG! Thanks

**Me: **that's so true…story time!

* * *

Chapter 16

Cerena's P.O.V. 

"Know wonder Giselle disappeared…but how did I lost my memory?" I asked my self in my dream.

I opened my eyes as I was lying on the ground, I looked around the room but instead of seeing the chemicals and screens of the Med Bay, the darkness greeted me.

"_Where am I?" _I thought.

I wanted to stand up and get a better look but just as I was getting up, a very tremendous pain came across at the back of my head.

My hands flew up towards the source; I fell back to the ground.

"Ow! Why…why does my head hurts so much?"

Unfortunately, I recalled the incident from earlier…

_-Flashback- _

"_Mandarin." _

"_Yes sire?" _

"_Knock her out and take her away."_

_My eyes widen, _

'_What!?'_

"_Yes master."_

_Before I got a chance to look around,_

_**Crack**_

_Everything went dark._

_-Flashback over-_

I sat up straight, one head rubbing the injury and my wings flapped a little to check if they were still in top shape.

I sighed, looking at the bars that kept me trapped in this cell,

"So much for good memories."

I curled up a little, pulling my knees closer to my chest and stared up in the ceiling.

"What should I do now? I can't go back hom-"

I looked down,

"Now that I think about it…wasn't Mandarin here?"

I thought for a while and I jumped to my feet

"Then that means…HE'S HERE!?"

With the team

The sun had already set and the team was discussing on how to locate Cerena and so far, they couldn't find anything.

"Man, this is harder then I thought." said Otto

"You thought it was going to be easy?" asked Sprx

"Well I thought she was playing hide-and-seek."

"Antauri?" Nova asked ignoring the green and red monkey.

"Yes Nova?"

"Who was that girl in the park? You said they were 'once together '. What does that mean?"

Everybody turned silent and turned they're attention to Antauri and Nova

Antauri sighed and started explaining,

"You see Nova, CG and the other girl are probably related to each other but for some reason they have become one with out the other girl knowing, so since they have become one while the other was gone, it made CG have two personalities, but since the she got hit by the laser it probably caused something. I don't know how long CG was keeping that girl a secret from us."

"Wait, are you saying that that girl already met CG?" asked Sprx

"Well, have you sense anything strange about the yellow CG?" asked Gibson

"now that I think about it, last time we saw her up on a tree, called to her but she started running away from us." explained Nova, "when we turned around the corner there was CG again only in her red form."

"Well probably she was trying to lose you guys and bumped into the CG and hide." said Chiro.

"Well we can always go back and find her, she's looking for her too." said Antauri.

"Alright, we'll get her later and bring her with us to find CG."

"Now since CG mostly hang around the city and doesn't come late, what could have happened to her?" asked Gibson

"Uh maybe she got kidnapped?" suggested Otto

"That could be possible but who?" replied Gibson

Everybody went silent and then…

"Skeleton King!"

With Cerena

She sat in the corner of her cold dark cellar,

'_No it's not possible! He wouldn't do that would he?'_ she thought to herself,

'_Probably they brain washed him or something!'_ she thought

She shook her head in denial,

"No, if I want to know I have to see him myself!" she told herself

Then as if on cue, there was a bang!

Her eyes widen in fear as she heard footsteps coming towards the bars of her prison

She tried forcing herself going deeper in that corner she was sitting but it did not went far.

Cerena closed her eyes as she heard the patting of footsteps stop in front of her cage.

A moment later…

"Hey? Are you alright?" said a voice

Cerena opened her eyes and saw a monkey in green or black? Hard to tell since she is in a dark corner, away from the light.

"w-what do you want?" Cerena asked impolitely, trying not to sound scared but failed

"I heard that there's a prisoner hear so I came to check on you" he said kindly,

"You know…you look very familiar." he added.

"Who are you?" she asked suspiciously

"Me? Uh, my names Lexis" he replied

'_Lexis?' _She thought, _'it can't be…"_

"Is it ok if I asked you a question?" he asked

Cerena nodded.

"Are you CG?"

Her eyes widen and she turned her head away

"No" she simply said without looking back at Lexis

'_I thought Mandarin was going to use me as bait and I thought that was her but I can't see her fur…I think I got the wrong person." _Lexis thought.

"Uh hey?" he called her putting his hands on the bars

"What?" she asked not bothering to turn around

"What is your name by the way?"

"None of your concern" she said now sounding emotionless.

"Well I'm going now…I'll be back soon ok?"

There was only silence answering him.

Lexis lets go of the cellar and walked out the door

When the door shut, you could hear a very silent sob coming from Cerena's cage.

Hyper force

The team was now hurrying around the command center getting ready to find Skeleton King's citadel.

"Otto! Is the super robot ready yet?" asked Chiro

"Almost ready! Only a couple of minutes!" replied the green monkey

"Antauri! Go find that girl before we go!"

"On it!" said Antauri as he went outside

One minute later, Giselle came inside following Antauri,

"What's wrong?" she asked

"We're getting ready to go find CG." said Nova

Giselle's eyes widen,"you guys found her already!?"

"Nope but were going to try and find Skeleton King's citadel" answer Sprx

"All right team! Hyper force go!!!!

With that, the team set off to the dark sky covered in stars, ready to find Skeleton king…

* * *

**Me: **ok so it's not that much but I have been very busy also, the question I asked was a tie! So, I think I'll need three reviews or more but I'll try getting the next chapter finish soon you guys! Hope you enjoyed it! See ya!

P.S: if i made a mistake here I'm sorry! i was doing this very late at night! very sleepy you know!


	17. Chapter 17

**Me:** Ok here is another chapter and this I will try to pay more attention on the mistakes if I make more of them k?

**Cerena: **Yet! New story! Please come rescue me!

**Giselle:** I think it would be a very good idea if we leave her there with Skeleton king.

**Cerena: **you're siding with Skeleton king?

**Giselle: **OF COURSE NOT! You are just annoying.

**Me: **(sweat drop) ok…lets let these twins alone to fight for a while…uh DISCLAIMER!

**Disclaimer: **(looking gloomy) can I call in sick? (Hopeful pause but sighs) Cartoongirl42 does not own anything of the SRMTHFG except for those drawings that look like squiggles lines.

**Me: **Hey!

**Cerena/Giselle:** Story time!

________________________________________________________________________

With the hyper force

It was sometime in the morning and the team were now in outer space looking for Skeleton king but so far there's no sign of him.

"Uh…you girl." said Gibson, he did not knew her name yet.

"Yes?" asked Giselle walking up to him

"May I speak with you for a moment in my lab?"

"Sure."

They both walked to the lab and then Gibson said,

"You already know who's your parents right?"

"Yup, why?" she asked curiously

Gibson sighed,

"When I took the DNA sample from you sister, it seems that she had the same DNA like…them." he said trying to say the names incase they heard them.

"You thought you made a mistake or something right?" asked Giselle

Gibson nodded,

"I thought that Nova had a daughter and didn't tell us about it but then since some of the DNA matched Sprx…well that was a very strange. Since you see them playing around a lot."

Giselle laughed.

"So if Nova hasn't had children yet, you two are probably from the future, am I correct?"

"yes, but I wanted to get my sister not to interfere with the past as much as possible but then when she met you guys, everything went as bad as I plan it to be since I cold stop her my self."

"So why did she came here in this time period?" asked Gibson

"Well as I was looking after her, she seems to have made a friend name Lexis but this guy kidnapped him and well she followed him to a portal and that's how she manages to get here."

"Ok I think I understand most of it but where were you at the time?"

"hmm, it's hard to explain but I think I was in her soul and I heard that my sister had two personalities inside her, but they didn't knew that I was the one who was add to her." said Giselle

"Alright, I'll try to get note of that. Now that the fur colors that kept changing is solve."

"Uh Gibson do you have any idea about the wings?" she asked as she flapped them

"Well as far I know, something inside that laser was somewhere hidden in the robot, it was bound to shoot one of us sooner or later. But I think it explains about both of you having wings."

"Ok", she sighed, "is that all?"

Gibson shook his head no,

"I just want to know what happened to the team after you guys were born, is your parents alright in the future?"

Giselle looked away,

"To tell you the truth, I never knew what happened to them or the team. What I know is that me and my sis were in an orphanage since we were four years old and I left my sis by herself somewhere in age six" she laughed a little, "she thought I was a going with Mom and Dad and leave her but I knew she'll survive."

"Ok, so about the future of the team and your parents aren't yet known, however what are your names?"

"Well mines Giselle and my sister's name Cerena."

Gibson smiled,

"So she hasn't known what those initials meant exactly, correct?"

"Yup"

"So what did you two called me in the future?"

Well I called you Uncle Gibson but Cerena calls you Uncle Gibby."

Gibson look surprise,

"Who taught her that?"

"Dad probably, just to annoy you I guess."

Gibson sigh,

"I'll try my best to change the future for he won't teach her that."

They both started laughing.

"Alright you can go back with the others, that's all I wanted to know."

"Ok bye!"

Giselle turned around and left the lab.

When she got out she saw Sprx flirting with Nova who was reading book, probably a manual, in her seat, she turned around and saw Antauri mediating and Otto was fixing something in his workshop, Chiro was talking to Gibson. When she looked back at Sprx and Nova, she saw Sprx lying on the floor knocked out with a book next to him and Nova walking away from her sit.

Giselle shook her head,

"Their relationship is probably in stage two right now."

With Cerena

She was sitting in the corner of the dark cellar still but this time she wasn't alone, outside the cellar was Lexis trying his best to be friends with her but so far she'll just say a couple of words. Mostly he was suppose to delivery the food to her, cold bread.

"So do you like games?" asked Lexis

"…"

"Uh do you like being anti-social or something?"

"No" that's all she said.

"Ok I think we're getting somewhere, uh would you talk to me?"

A moment later…

"Maybe, it depends." said Cerena

"What do you mean 'it depends?"

"Depends on how you act around me." she said

"Now that I think about it, I think I'm having second thoughts about you." Lexis said

"What do you mean second thoughts?" she said with a tiny hint of anger in her voice

"I'm not telling." he said as he sat down facing her back at her.

"You know you should never face you prisoner backwards or else they'll take the keys from you." she whispering getting closer to the bars of the cell.

"Nice try" he said, "but I don't have keys with me."

"Darn it." Cerena said under her breath as she walked back to the corner.

Lexis turned his head a little and caught a glimpse of her black wings.

He looked surprised,

"Why don't you get out of the dark so I can see you better?" he asked

"I don't want you to see me." she said coldly, "why don't you go talk to those witches that brought me here?"

Lexis looked away,

"They're too girly, and also they try casting spells on me for testing."

"Really?" asked Cerena, now curious

"Yeah" he said cheerful, "they turned me into a mouse!"

He laughed and Cerena smiled a little

"Yeah, they were laughing a lot but I took my revenge." he said and leaned against the bars.

"How?" sounding curious now

He smirked,

"I ran after them in the mouse form and they were screaming there heads off."

They both started laughing but Cerena stopped first before he noticed her laughing.

Lexis looked up at the ceiling and sighed,

"I wonder if she's looking for me."

Cerena looked confused,

"Who are you talking about? Who's she?"

"Mandarin told me that they were going to use me as bait in order to get my friend CG. But he just told me that there's a prisoner in the cell which was you but he wouldn't tell me your name but I think they got the wrong person because my friend doesn't have wings like yours." Lexis turned around, "I'm sorry you have to go through all this trouble, you family must be very worried."

Cerena said,

"It's alright at least I have someone to talk too."

Lexis smiled,

"That how I felt when I first came here but everything is good now."

"By the way," she asked, "how long haven't you seen your friend?"

"Probably a week I guess or two…I kinda forgot." he said embarrassed, rubbing his hand behind his head, "but I think she forgot about me for some time already."

"…" Cerena stayed silent.

'_Have I actually forgot about him for that long?' _she thought, '_I think I have been with the team for a while but still…I don't think that's right!'_

"Well…enough about me, what about you? How did you ended up here?" asked Lexis

Cerena looked up the ceiling,

"It's kinda complicated…"

Lexis did a sarcastic laugh and said,

"Pf try me!"

"fine…I just ended bumping into those witches and say hi and they asked me to go with them but I kinda refused but then that Perla started dragging me with them," she fold her arms in front of her and said, "there happy?"

Lexis was silent for a while and asked,

"You meant Peril right?"

Cerena looked away,

"Tsk whatever!"

"You been here for like one night and you're getting grumpy." he said, even though she has shown herself but he can tell but the way she talks.

Cerena glared at him but he didn't noticed

"Come on!" he turned around and had his hands on the bars, "why would you tell me your name or even show yourself? Are you hiding something?"

Cerena did not turn to look at him,

"tsk why should I tell you?"

"If you don't tell I'll-"

There was a door creaking open, and a voice said,

"Hey Lexis come hurry Mandarin is calling you!" said Disaster

"Yeah hurry!" said Peril

They left and the door went shut.

Lexis stand up and said,

"Later."

With that, he went running after the witches.

________________________________________________________________________

**Me: **I do not know if this was long or something but I hope you all liked it!

**Cerena:** (evil glare at Giselle)

**Me: **(nervous) uh are you all right?

**Giselle: **she jealous because I am the better twin! (Smiling)

**Cerena: **Arggggggggg! (Launches herself at Giselle)

(Clouds of dust surrounding the twins)

**Me: **(hiding under a desk) if you have way to stop twins fighting…PLEASE REVIEW! Ah! (Ducks in time before a shoe hits her) HEY, THOSE WERE MY GOOD PAIR!


	18. Chapter 18

_Me: (hiding under the desk) ok I found a way to separate twins! The only idea I had was this!_

_(Squirts water at the pile of dust)_

_Cerena: WE ARE NOT CATS!_

_Giselle: I'm not, you are!_

_Cerena: WHY YOU LITTLE- (attacks Giselle)_

_Me: (sigh) well there's only one thing to do… (Holds up a shovel)_

_Disclaimer: (sounds scared) uh what are you going to do with that?_

_Me: I'm going to plants these seeds (holds up pack of seeds) what did you think?_

_Disclaimer: (faints) _

_Me: (looks confused) uh ok…I do not own anything about SRMTHFG! Nevertheless, you people already knew that…Go Read!_

__________________________________________________________________________

_With Lexis_

_They were walking down the citadel hallway,_

"_So why did Mandarin called us?" asked the green monkey_

"_He told us that you'll be going on a mission with us." said Disaster_

"_Yeah, he told us that he detected something outside the barrier and wants us to go check it out." explained Peril_

"_But why does he need me? All I could do is look after the prisoner."_

"_You could or you want to?" said Peril, "It looks like you have been getting a little along with that girl monkey."_

_Disaster grinned, "Yeah! Is it because you two are the same species?" _

_Disaster and Peril started laughing their heads off._

"_N-no! I-its nothing like that!" stammered Lexis, "I just think that she needs a friend that's all!" _

_However, they continued laughing, while Lexis was getting a little bit red._

"_Oh please! If she needs a friend, me and Peril would go." said Disaster_

"_Yup! You already know that girls need to have friends with their same gender!" laughed Peril_

_Lexis rolled his eyes, "So anyway! What are we suppose to do after we found that object that's close to the barrier?" _

"_Well…"Disaster asked, "have you ever committed a crime scene?" _

"_WHAT!"_

"_You know! Homicide or in other words... killing anybody?" Peril explained_

"_NO! Of course not! Why?" asked a frighten Lexis._

"_OK LETS GO!" the witches said at the same time very cheerfully._

'_I'm having a bad feeling about this!' thought Lexis as they headed outside the tunnel._

_With Cerena_

_Where we left off was that the cell was very gloomy,_

_Cerena sighed, "It's so boring here…I wonder how the monkey team is doing."_

_She stayed quite and then heard a very faded laughter in the hallway._

"_If the team is acting like that without me then they better think again!" Cerena shouted._

_With the hyper force_

_The team was in the command room, Giselle was next to the video players, Otto was playing video games with Chiro, Antauri was meditating, Sprx was sleeping on the floor (little drool drop on the corner of his mouth), and Nova was talking to Gibson._

"_So how long are we going to reach Skeleton King?" asked Nova_

"_Well to my calculations, we'll reach them about a couple of hours." said Gibson_

"_So what do we do now?" asked Chiro as he raised his controller to the left and right._

_Giselle unplugged the game._

"_HEY!" shouted the green monkey and his leader._

"_We could play something with no electronics, the good old fashion way!" said a cheerful Giselle, "Until we arrive at Skeleton King's Citadel."_

"_Yes I agree and it would be good to keep the muscles working." said Gibson_

"_And the mind." added Antauri_

"_And to keep somebody awake!" Nova said as she was about to give Sprx a kick but before she had a chance, they heard Sprx talking in his sleep._

"_Nova….bad… temper…scary….but cute…" drooled Sprx._

"_Uh oh…" said Giselle as she ran across the room before anybody else moved,_

"_Uh Sprx I think it would be good if you wake up now." she said as she gave Sprx a good little push_

_Sprx woke up and blinked, "what's going on?" he looked around and saw everybody silent, "Did I miss something?"_

"_I suggest you go run and hide!" Giselle whispered to his ear as she made her eyes look at Nova._

"_Why would u say th-" he was about say more but Nova was really turning bright red._

"_Ok I got it…AHHH!" he got up and ran for the door!_

"_Sprx COME BACK HERE!!!!!" shouted Nova, following him_

_When they both left, Giselle got up and said, "Ok I think we're going to play Hide- and- Seek…only that we have to hide Sprx while Nova seeks, ok?" _

"_Sure I guess" said Chiro_

"_Alright, but I might regret in saving that pilot." _

"_I'll stay here in case something comes up." said Antauri_

"_I'll join! But wouldn't Nova get mad if she found out that we're helping Sprx?" asked Otto_

"_I don't think you should worry about that, she only hits him, not us." said Giselle_

"_Ok!" said Otto_

"_Hyper force Go!!" shouted a cheerful Chiro_

_And they all split up for the search of Sprx._

_In the cell _

"_Humph I wanna get out of here!!!" Shouted Cerena (shaking her arms cartoon style!)_

"_You will soon." said a cold familiar voice outside the cell_

"_Mandarin! What are you doing here?" asked an upset Cerena as she spread her wings open in defense mode, "I don't remember telling you to come visit me."_

"_Now now child, you don't have to worry what I do, my lord just told me to check up on you." an evil smile was placed on Mandarin's face, "Now come here and let me look at you."_

_Cerena tried to scoot more into the dark corner and wrap her wings around herself so that everything is dark."You come here or I'll get in there myself."_

"_I rather stay here and you leave, let Lexis come check up on me." said Cerena_

"_Oh that's not going to happen for a while," said Mandarin_

"_Why not?" she said, not leaving her eyes off Mandarin_

"_Well you see, my lord has found your teammates and send the witches and that monkey to go and finish them." he explained_

_Cerena stood silent,_

'_Oh no that's not good! What happens if they kill him or Lexis kills them!' she thought_

"_Well I'm coming in." said Mandarin as he took out his keys and started opening the lock._

_He opened the door and stepped in, "are we going to play hide- and- seek or you going to stay where you are."_

"_Get out…leave me alone." Cerena said sounding upset_

"_I believe that I heard someone over around here." said Mandarin walking toward her._

"_Leave Me Alone!" shouted Cerena at him, covering herself with her wings tightly _

"_Is someone afraid of me?" asked Mandarin coldly with a smirk on his face, "you have nothing to fear…until I get you."_

_Right when Mandarin was going to grab her, Cerena opened her wings and shouted,_

"_GET THIS! FIRESHOCK!" _

_Her arms glowed and a bright light shoot out of her hands and it hits Mandarin._

"_Ahhh!" He screamed and fell to the ground unconscious._

_Cerena got up and grabbed the keys, "you know…I'm not scared of you anymore." she said and ran out of the cellar door. _

_With the hyper force_

_(At the place where they played laser tag! Remember?)_

"_Sprx if you don't come out here I'm going to kill you!" shouted Nova_

"_Hey Nova! He went that way!" shouted Otto_

"_Thanks!" said Nova as she ran around the corner_

"_All clear!" said Otto_

_Sprx came out the vent that was on the ceiling right over Nova was standing, "thanks Otto!"_

_He walked up to him, "hey why are you helping me?" _

_Otto said, "Well it was um…I don't remember her name very well."_

"_It was that kid that woke me up?" asked Sprx confused_

"_Yeah! She said that it's like hide-and-seek so me and the others are helping you!" said Otto cheerfully_

"_Ok then thanks."_

"_No problem."_

_Sprx ran the other way Nova went and then everything was quite._

"_At least she can't find me." said Sprx_

_Then he stopped, he heard footstep coming his way._

"_Uh oh!"_

_He was going to walk the other way until something grabbed his legs and pulled him down._

"_Ahh!"_

"_Shush!!! Quiet! It's me!" whispered Chiro as he put the cover on the floor vent_

"_Kid! Watch it or I might have screamed louder!" whispered Sprx_

"_If you did, then Nova would have gotten you by now, listen!" _

_Chiro and Sprx listen and heard footsteps; they even saw Nova passed the vent and walking away to another place._

"_Wow it works!" whispered a surprise Sprx_

_They stood quite until Chiro said, "ok the place is cleared!" _

_Chiro opened the vent and let Sprx out_

"_Hey where's the other kid?" asked Sprx_

"_I don't know, we all split up in the command room." explained Chiro_

"_Ok then later."_

"_See you later! I hope…," said Chiro_

_Sprx walked on the big pipes that were high and walked around the corner and bumped into someone and they both fell down with a thud._

"_Uh oh!" said Sprx_

"_Hey be more careful Sprx or you would have stepped on the tracker again." said Gibson_

"_Phew I thought you were Nova."_

'_I thought that too and I would have to hide the tracker from her."_

_(Tracker: the thing that Otto was scared of in the Elevator Monster episode and the one that Sprx stepped on in episode…I forgot but you know what I mean!)_

_Sprx and Gibson got up and looked at the tracker._

"_So there are the dots of each of us huh?" asked Sprx_

"_Yes and looks like Chiro is walking around the floor vents still, trying to keep up with Nova, see?"_

_Gibson pointed to the orange dot that was following right behind a yellow dot and there was a blue dot next to the red dot and a green dot at where he was last seen (probably sleeping)_

"_Nova is far over there?" _

"_I hope so cause there a yellow dot coming toward us!" said Gibson _

_He grabbed Sprx and they flew over the top of a pipe._

_At the ground, Nova passed by them, looking around and went on._

"_So the one that Chiro is following is the other kid." said Sprx_

"_Apparently," Gibson turned on his helmet, "Chiro?" _

"_Yes Gibson?" asked Chiro on the other line_

"_The footsteps that you're following isn't Nova," said Gibson_

"_It's not? Then where do I find her?" asked Chiro_

"_Uh go back and go to the left tunnel and you should be hearing footsteps when you get there, if you go fast I think you'll met Otto there." said Gibson_

"_Thanks, Chiro out!" _

_Gibson turned off the communicator and faced Sprx._

"_Okay Sprx, I think it time to go since Nova is now walking by Otto again."_

"_Alright, later"_

_Sprx jumped off the pipe and landed on the floor._

"_Now where do I go?" he asked himself_

"_I suggest you go left and then right!" Gibson said from the pipe_

"_Thanks!" Said Sprx_

"_Hey Otto have you seen Sprx?" asked Nova_

"_Umm…left…uh…right…upside-down…sideways…Shuggazoom…" mumbled a sleeping monkey_

"_Never mind." said Nova_

_She walked forward and then left_

"_Darn you Sprx!" said Nova to herself._

_She walked and then heard other footsteps, she stopped but the sound of footsteps kept going and stopped under her. _

"_Hmm…" thought Nova._

_Then Nova went walking until she found a cover of the vent, with the footstep following close behind. When stopped and picked up the cover and looked down, suddenly the footsteps stopped. _

"_I know someone's down there! Get out or I'll have to take you by force!" said Nova, looking down at the vent._

_Chiro's voice appeared, "Ok! I'm coming up!" _

_There was clacking noises as Chiro climbed up the ladder. _

_When he came out, Nova asked, "What were you doing down there?"_

"_I…ugh…was…checking the wires? YEAH! I was checking the wires to see if there were in top shape!" said Chiro, feeling very proud of himself for thinking up such a good idea during a bad moment._

_Nova looked at him suspiciously and said, "Well ok. See you later."_

_She was about to turn around when Chiro saw Sprx walking across the hallway._

"_Nova wait!" _

"_What's wrong?" she asked_

"_Well I was asking…" Sprx was slowly tiptoeing across the hallway since he already found himself in a very bad situation._

"…_are you going to go train later?" said Chiro, that was all he can come up with._

_Nova started turning around,_

"_Yeah sure, but right now I need to go find Sp-" _

_She stood frozen._

_Sprx stopped dead on his tracks._

"_This is not good…," whispered Chiro_

"_SSSSPPPPPPPPPRRRRRRRRRRXXXXXXXXXX!"_

"_So not day!" he said as he made a run for it_

"_COME BACK HERE!" shouted Nova, running right after him_

_Sprx was running fast but Nova was right behind him. He tried going left; right, but she did not lost sight of him._

_When Nova was about to get a hold of him, (POOF!) he was gone._

"_What the?" _

_Nova looked around but saw no sight of him._

"_Wait 'till I get my hands on you!" she said to herself and walked off._

_Up in the ceiling, two monkeys where hiding on one of the pipes._

"_That was close!" said Sprx_

"_Yup! Good thing too or else you would've been in the Med. Bay for quite a while." said Giselle._

_Sprx turned to her, _

"_You know…I still think you look exactly like Nova but that much f a bad temper."_

"_That CG, I'm more of a calm person…almost." she said, "and once you think about it…you friends thought that CG was you before they met her."_

"_So?" Asked Sprx_

"_Well…you se-" before Giselle could say more, there was a rumbling sound coming above them, "what going on!"_

_Boom! There were clouds of smoke everywhere when and three shadows were floating in the dust._

"_We finally made it!" a girl's voice came from the cloud._

_Chiro and the others made it there in no time._

"_What happened?" asked Nova, who apparently had forgotten all about being angry with Sprx in the first place._

"_Some one just barged in!" Sprx replied_

_Then the cloud of smoke faded and appeared a girl on the left has curly hair and was wearing a violet red robe, the girl on the right who looked almost like her had wavy hair and was wearing a baby blue robe. Behind the girl with a violet red robe was a green monkey with red stripes._

"_Who are you and what do you want?" asked Chiro_

"_I'm Disaster!" said curly_

"_I'm Peril!" said wavy_

"_And we came here to destroy you." said the green striped monkey._

__________________________________________________________________________

_Me: ok then I made it long as I can! Story is now on a very tough cliff hanger! Should I continue? We'll find out on how many reviews are there!_

_Cerena: so far I'm having bad feelings about this…_

_Giselle: yeah but you're the one with Skeleton King!_

_Cerena: its not my fault that I was kidnapped by that bone head! It was that dumb writer's fault!_

_Me: (sweat drop) so much for calming them down…I should've only made a only character child but no I __HAD _to make twins!(sigh) Please review.

Cerena/ Giselle: (eyes twinkling) thank you!


	19. Chapter 19

**Me:** Hello readers! It is I! CartoonGirl42! And I have come back after a very long while now.

**Cerena:** yeah it was long…

**Giselle: **…and a while now

**Me: **I wonder if anyone missed me? (Looking hopefully)

**Cerena/Giselle: **(looks at each other then at Cartoongirl42) Nah!

**Me: **(eye twitch) I will kill you two eventually!

**Cerena: **You can't!

**Giselle: **They love us!

**Disclaimer: **(backing away from very evil energy) uh…Cartoongirl42 does not own the team nor show so please don't sue!

**Me: **NOW ACTION! (Points at computer)

**Cerena/Giselle/Disclaimer**: (sweat drop)

* * *

With the team

One of the girls send an energy ball through her wands and was hitting directly for Chiro but he dodged it in time.

"Hey! Why are you doing this?" asked Nova

"Orders are orders…" said Disaster, "but it's more fun to split up!"

As if on Q, Peril threw something at the floor, it made a BOOM sound, and soon the entire room was now completely filled with smoke.

Everybody was coughing except for the intruders as they go lower to the ground so that Lexis could jump off.

Chiro was trying to sound clear but it was hard talking when breathing in smoke, "Hyperforce-cough cough- Go!" he managed to say as the team got really for attack.

It was hard for them to look through the thick smoke but they were able to hear the swooshing of the brooms and the laughter of those wretched girls.

"Hello? Is anybody there?" called a voice from one those girls

Laughter was coming all around them

Suddenly, a swoosh flew down and a shadow knocked Gibson to the ground.

"Gibson!" said the team

Then again, the shadow swooshed and knocked down Otto.

A wicked laughter was coming above the team,

"Looks like the team is incredibly vulnerable to our smoke! Don't you agree Disaster?"

"Of course!"

"Tornado Kablamo!" shouted Otto, the smoke started swirling around and eventually disappeared.

"Time for pay back!" said Nova, cracking her knuckles.

"Yup!" replied Sprx, glanced a look at Nova, and back at the girls in front of them.

"HYPERFORCE GO!" shouted Chiro and the whole team went to position.

"Laser Criss Cross!" yelled Gibson, as beams shot out from his drills at the flying witches.

Both girl split up to let the beams of energy go past them.

"Electro-Vibra-Force!" shouted Sprx of the right

"Sting-Ray!" said Nova from the left.

Their attack was heading towards the girls when Peril moved her wand and said, "Power Shield!" and a light blue circle surround them both from the attack.

Giselle was looking at the fight going on, _'T his is not good!' _She thought to herself. She was behind the team and they were busy fighting to notice that Lexis was getting closer. She felt something strange, as if someone was watching her; she turned around and then saw a black shadow.

With Cerena

Cerena ran down the hallway and took too many turns that she completely forgot where the cellar room she was in.

"Well at least that'll keep him busy." she said under her breath. She cautiously walked but then she started drifting away in her thoughts, _'Stupid Mandarin should have listened to me in the first place, now I have to find a way to get to the Hyperforce and Lexis!' _She took a turn left and she bumped into someone.

"Uh…" she said looking from head to toe.

First, she saw white legs with a black streak on its sides and then black and white with arms and then finally a skull like face. And there were three surrounding her.

One of the formless monsters moved both of its arms fast and grabs Cerena in its arms.

"Wah! Let go! Let me go!" She yelled, started flapping her wings and kicking hysterically.

"There is no use to struggle my dear." pierced Mandarin's voice through the yelling.

He revealed himself hiding behind the formless, who was holding the red monkey.

"Mandarin! Get away from me!" Cerena yelled.

"Oh that won't be possible, because soon you'll be come one of Skeleton's minions." he said getting closer to her and then when she saw closely she noticed Mandarin holding what looked like a hypodermic needle.

Fear overcame her eyes as Mandarin came more near; she started thrashing herself in the formless grasp but no use.

As if she were just a little kid, she started crying and screaming, "MOM! DADDY! HELP PLEASE! TEAM HELP ME!" her scream were full of fear and very desperate.

She tried every muscle and power she had to get out. "GISELLE! WHERE ARE YOU? LEXIS!"

Finally, when the formless lost a grip for a moment, Cerena moved her wings but suddenly she felt a sting on her waist.

Cerena looked down, tears streaming from her eyes, and saw the needle there, with all of the liquid pushed inside her.

She collapsed on the cold rocky floor, and everything started fading away.

'_No I can't die yet! I need to live! I need to see the team again! My family! Lexis…"_

Her vision went dark and she didn't move again.

Mandarin cold laughter fills the background.

"How pathetic, nobody is coming for you." He looked at the primate in front of him, her wings were on her sides and she just lay there.

"Formless! Take her to the cell." said Mandarin, and he walked away.

At the robot

The team were still fighting with the witches but they were to busy to know that Giselle and Lexis where fighting themselves.

"Chiro Spearo!" Chiro yelled, throwing the lighting blot attack at Disaster.

She avoided the attack and said, "Shadow Storm!" A smoke of purple started rising from the wand and shot down at Chiro.

"AHH!" he cried as the lazer shot him.

"Magna-Tingler Blast!" shouted Sprx, throwing the attack at Peril.

She waved her wand,

"Reverse Attack!"

The lighting came back and threw him across the room.

"Sprx!" Nova said and she ran to help him.

"Sprx, are you alright?" she asked, helping him get up.

"Yeah, just got thrown off guard for a sec." He said.

Nova sighed but she saw from the corner of her eye, Giselle and Lexis fighting.

"Hey take care of my back ok?"

"Sure thing."

She was ready to run but something caught her wrist, she turned around and just then felt her lip pressed against Sprx's into a kiss.

After ten seconds or so, Sprx pulled away and said, "Nova, I'm sorry for what happened earlier! I was dreaming about you, I think you are very sweet and kind! Sorry if what I said aloud were not very nice or something but I…love you. I love you Nova!"

Nova blushed but said,

"Um thanks but…this isn't a good time to talk about it." she said, pointing at the fight going on with the team.

"Oh yeah." Sprx smiled.

Nova gave him a quick peck on the lips and said, "I love you too."

She went to see what was going on with Giselle and Lexis.

"Hey! What the matter with you!" shouted Giselle, dodging a punch from Lexis.

"It has nothing to concern you!" He said, throwing another punch at Giselle.

Giselle got down fast enough to dodge it and kicked his leg so he fell to the ground.

"Oof" Lexis said when he crashed to the floor.

"You're from Skeleton King aren't you?" said Giselle.

"Maybe or maybe not!" Lexis said getting back up.

"I know you!" she shouted at, as she moved away from another throw, "You must be Lexis!"

"How do you know me?" he said angrily, "I never met you before!" He kicked but once again failed to hit her.

"I've seen you! You were with Cerena!" she said.

Something clicked in his mind.

"Her name is not Cerena anymore! Its CG!" screamed Lexis, pushing Giselle hard against the wall.

Giselle gasped with shock, "You were the one who gave her that name! Why?"

"She wouldn't shut up about you!" He yelled at her, putting both of his hands on her throat, "She's was always sad when you left her!"

Giselle tried her best to speak,

"You're …not actually…ten are...you?"

Lexis smirked, "The three of us are the same size right now, you, me and her. But since she got her head hit, probably she thought I was ten but to tell you the truth…I'm a year older then you two."

Giselle eyes widen when she heard what he just said.

"And now you can just leave her to Me." he said, tighten his grip.

Out of nowhere, a shadow crept behind him and knocked him out.

Giselle fell to the floor, taking deep breaths, looking at the knocked monkey in front of her. She looked up and saw Nova.

"Looks like he should have been taken more serious huh?"

Giselle nodded and looked back at him, _'How did he know she was hit in the head?'_ she thought.

Lexis's P.O.V (now is Lexis's turn to tell his story)

_-Flashback-_

_When I first arrived at the orphanage, everybody was nice._

"_Children, I would like you to meet a new child that would be here with us." said a lady._

_Where I was, is like a hang out room, it has games and what not and there's a door at the back of the room where kids would go outside and play. Everything was alright but what caught my eyes is that I wasn't the only cybernetic monkey here._

_She was just sitting by the window looking out side._

_I went over to talk to her but then I noticed she wasn't looking outside but a small picture frame with a picture of a yellow monkey with black eyes and the red monkey next to her making a goofy face._

_At first, I thought the yellow monkey was a guy but then I noticed there was a flower crow on both of them. Red and yellow flowers just like them._

"_Maybe I should talk to her." I told myself._

_I walked closer to her and made a coughing noise._

_She didn't turned from the picture._

"_Um…Hello?" I said as polite as I could._

_She blinked and turned around, pushing the picture face down._

"_Uh Hi" she said, with a smile on her face but I knew from that smile she wasn't happy._

"_My name is Lexis." I said just trying to make a conversation._

_She answered back,_

"_My name is Cerena, nice to meet you." _

"_So uh…do you like games?" _

"_Yeah kinda." she said._

"_Well do you wanna play with me?" I asked her._

"_Are you ten or something?" she asked me confusingly_

"_Well do I look ten?" _

"_Almost"_

_I smirked, "then I'm ten." it was just a small joke; I'm thirteen, but MAN! She took it seriously, probably she's one of those gullible type or we're the same height, not sure._

"_I really don't want to play right now." she said quietly._

"_Uh ok then."_

_The past few days I try spending time with her but no use! She is always with that picture! I decide to ask her when I see it, but that didn't turn out so good._

_I came back in the room that was what I now call it "The Hang Out Room" and once again, Cerena was with the picture there. Every time I come in, she's with that picture! _

_I went and as correct, it WAS the same picture with the black frame around it._

"_Who's that?" _

_She jumped back scared but when she turned around and saw me, she got a sad smile on her face again. That smile hurts me every time I saw it these days._

"_Lexis? Don't scare me!" She said._

"_Sorry Cerena. I was wondering who that is." I pointed at the yellow monkey._

"_Oh…" she was quiet for a moment, me on the other hand: Calling myself an idiot for asking. _

_She sighed and said, "This is me and my sister Giselle." she moved aside so I could get a better look at it._

"_What happened to her?" I asked, once again screaming at my mouth for saying it aloud._

"_I don't know but she's gone now." she said, her eyes getting a little watery._

_That not good! Note to Self: Kill yourself after talking to Cerena._

"_I'm so sorry for bringing her up! Really I am!" I said panicking._

_She wipe her eyes with the back of her hand and looked at me with a smile, "I'm alright, sorry for making you think that I was going to cry. She just left like 5 years ago. No need to worry about it._

_I started having a feeling filling up inside me but I cannot understand what it was. I was upset that someone out there was making her suffer! In my heart, it hurts that I have to watch her being hurt on the other side of the room. I didn't even bother asking about her parents, only her sister cause her more pain and it just pisses the heck out of me! _

_Time went by, Cerena and I were getting along great, nobody wanted to play with her that much after the incident with her sister missing. She loves her sister, probably more then me but it there was a thing I could do so she can forget about those sad things and be with me, I would accept that chance. But the chance came when I was in my upsetting moments._

_One day, we were outside in the field with the other human kids. Cerena spend most of her time with the flowers so I might as well be with her. Her face seems clam around the flowers, more…happier._

"_Hey Lexis! Leave that stupid monkey girl and play with us!" shouted a boy from a distant, where more rocks are._

"_Yeah dude! Just leave her there." said a girl._

"_Shut it guys! Leave us alone." I stood up and went between Cerena and the other kids._

"_You're just a softy! You could have been treated like one of us but then again too late for that!" _

_Next thing I knew, there were small rock being throw at us. I put both arms I from of me to block my face. I look to see Cerenahiding behind me. I felt like I was being her hero that would save her from these brats! _

_Then things went wrong! So wrong!_

_There was this rock coming towards me as big as a baseball! Things went so fast to remember. _

_First, I was standing with my hands blocking from the kids rocks, standing in front of Cerena and then I felt a tug on my shoulder and then an embrace. If I have been correct, the baseball size rock would have hit me oh the left side of my head but now she was in the way._

_Then the rock was gone, I thought it flew by but then her body got heavy, she fell to the ground, bleeding._

_The kids stop when they saw Cerena hit the floor. Some took a couple of steps forward to make sure what they think came true. _

"_She's bleeding!" shouted a boy._

_The dropped their rocks and ran off._

_My legs didn't want to hold me longer so I fell to my knees and then a horrible feeling started creeping up on me. _

_I heard footsteps coming toward me. My gaze left Cerena and saw the lady that introduced with the others humans. She was holding a white box with the cross. AS IF FIRST AID KIT IS GOING TO HELP!_

_She kneeled down and started fixing her up. She first cleaned the place where the blood was coming from and then she wrapped a white cloth around my friend's head._

_When she finished, she said, "Now, take her inside and go straight to the nurse." _

_Nothing came out of my mouth; I just nodded and picked her up, bridal style, and took her to the nurse's office._

_The patch of blood was gone from Cerena's flower field. Only three days later, she came back._

_She opened her eyes on a very simple hospital bed, no equipment attach._

"_Where am I?" she asked aloud_

"_You're in the nurse's office." I told her on the right side of her bed._

_She looked at me,_

"_Sorry but um who are you?" _

_You might think that was just a funny question but me…my hearts shattered in two._

"_My name is Lexis, your friend."_

"_Oh… and who am I?" she asked._

_Then it hit me…she complete forgot about anything._

_I took a deep breathe and said,_

"_You're name is CG." It hurts to have her use any initial that has her sister name but this way, she will be happier not knowing her name._

"_It is?" she asked but then she just let it sink in, "ok."_

_After that, I saw her smile…her REAL smile! However, I still stuck to the story about me being ten…so I can be more playful around her._

_Giselle…if one day I find you…I would tell you that Cerena is now in good hands and…to leave for good._

* * *

**Me: **Whoa! I was thinking to make it very easy but then Lexis came to my mind…and some SPOVA!

**Giselle: **Good thing Cerena was playing video games to read this.

**Cerena:** Take that Disclaimer! (Pushing random button on game controller)

**Me: **Hope you like it!

**Cerena/Giselle: **Please Review!


	20. Chapter 20

**Me: **I'M BACK!!! Ok some people must have like the last chapter because it's in a very awful cliffhanger. And some are thinking of what have happen to Cerena and Lexis? Well in this chapter you'll find out…maybe.

**Cerena/Giselle: **Hi?

**Me:** I MISSED YOU GUYS! (Hugs them roughly)

**Cerena: **CAN'T…

**Giselle: **BREATHE!

**Disclaimer: **She doesn't own the show…can I quit now?

**Me: **To the story!!! (Still hugging)

________________________________________________________________________

With the team

"What are we going to do about him?" asked Giselle, after regaining control of her breathing.

"He's probably knocked out got a good hour or so…" said Nova, "Just leave him here."

"Ok…"

'_What was I feeling when Lexis was grabbing me? Hatred or Jealously? Or both?'_ she thought.

They both left Lexis's unconscious body and went back where the battle wasn't getting any better.

Antauri jumped in the air, his claws forming into purple and shouted, "Ghost Claw Attack!" and the attack hit Peril off her broom and onto the ground.

Disaster looked at her friend and back at the team, "You're going to pay for this! Bubble Capsule!" She waved her wand and bubbles flew out.

First they floated around the team and then attacked them. Each one was trapped in their bubble. (A/N: Yes like the one that trap Gibson in the episode where they built the machine that looks like a black diamond thing, I forgot but I know they're see through! XD)

"Hey I can't get out!" said Otto, pushing the sides of his bubble.

Gibson pokes his bubble with the tip of his drills but nothing worked, "Why, looks like the material is made out of some sort of protection liquid."

"Which means it can't pop!" said Chiro, glaring at Disaster.

She laughed and said, "Yup and now we're going to take you to our Lord Skeleton King."

She lowers to the ground and jumped off her broom.

"Hey, get up! Stop being dramatic." she said, nudging the other girl with her foot.

Peril got up and looked around, "What happened?"

"I caught the team while you were in lala land." she said proudly, pointing at hyper force behind them.

"Well that's good, now we need to contact our Lord." She looked around to find Lexis, unconscious.

"You guys are doing the wrong thing!" said Chiro, "He will kill you three when he gets all the power he wants!"

Disaster and Peril looked at Chiro, then each other, and Chiro again, they burst out laughing as if it were the funniest joke they heard.

"Ugh as if!? We're strong enough to protect ourselves," said Disaster, "Plus…"

"He loves us!" said the witches in a sighing voice.

Sprx made a gag noise, "I think I'm gonna be sick."

The both girls glared at Sprx but moved on.

"Disaster! Go line these monkeys straight so we can take them prisoners. I'll wake up Lexis."

"Yes oh evil one." said the girl, who was humming while putting the bubbled prisoners in line with her wand.

Peril spotted the green monkey on the other side of the room unconscious. She walked over and poked him with her wand, "Hey! Lex! Wakey wakey! We won! We can go back now!" she continued poking him but got no response.

"Hmm, Disaster!" she called.

"Yessy?" said the girl, putting a spell to keep the bubbles together.

"I think we have a snoozer here!" Peril pointed at Lexis to show her friend.

"Well he's not riding with me! I have to drag those hyper force losers with me and you have to take the robot." the other girl pointed out.

Peril picked up Lexis and made her way back.

"Uh… let's put him in one of the bubble capsule with one of them?" she asked, only whispering so the team won't hear them.

"Won't he get hurt?" asked Disaster.

"As if we care" said Peril, "But if he gets hurt, we could help."

Peril walked over the team; they were in their own bubble in an order: Chiro, Antauri, Sprx, Gibson, Otto, Nova, and Giselle.

The witch looked over the monkeys as if they were animals in a pet shop when she picked Giselle.

"Ok since you look much younger then the others and I saw how Lexis fought with you; I'm going to leave him with you." Peril said, laughing madly with evil.

Instead of opening it, she just pushed Lexis in and the bubble swallowed him in. Leaving the poor girl stuck with the person who tried killing her.

"Well you guys, it's time for us to go." said Disaster. She hops on her broom stick and started flying, behind her was a line of bubbles following her.

"Great!" muttered Chiro to the team, "We have been defeated by two immature witches."

"Don't be alarmed Chiro, we'll work as a team to defeat Skeleton King." said Antauri in a calm voice.

"Yeah no worries kid! We got your back!" said Sprx.

Chiro smiled at his team, grateful to have such good friends. (A/N: I think I got something in my eye.)

With Skeleton King 

Everything was quiet in the Citadel ship, but it had a very colder feeling then usual.

"My lord! The witches reported that they will be arriving soon." said Mandarin, bursting in through the front doors.

"Excellent…now that we're going to have them, my plans will be complete!" said Skeleton King, shouting in the sky to no one particular.

"So when they come, should I led them in the cell with the pathetic monkey's body or away?" asked the dark monkey.

Skeleton King thought for a moment, he already know what happened to Cerena. "I believe it would be better to put them all in the same room." he said evil, then started laughing out loud.

The door open, Disaster and Peril both entered, with the bubbles that contain the hyper force.

"Sir, we caught the team as you ordered." spoke Peril.

"Good, follow Mandarin and he'll take you to the cells."

"Yes master."

The girls followed Mandarin with the bubbles floating behind them and leaving Skeleton King alone.  
Mandarin looked back where the girls were and noticed the green striped monkey wasn't there.

"Hey what happened to…?"

"Oh Lexis?" asked Disaster.

"He's in the bubble with the monkey with wings." said Peril, pointing back.

"He join them?" asked Mandarin, with a death glare in his face.

The girls shook their heads no, "He got knocked out," they said at the same time, "Should we take him out?" they asked.

"Not yet." said Mandarin.

They arrived to the cellar room and Mandarin ordered that each one have their own cell. The witches guided each bubble in their own cell. When they were about to put Giselle and Lexis in a cell, Mandarin called them.

"Put her in the same cage with the other winged one." said Mandarin.

"Yes sir!" said the girls, after shoving the bubble in the cell, locking it.

Peril said, "Bubble Pop!" and suddenly the bubbles disappeared.

"I wanted to pop the bubbles!" whined Disaster.

"It was my spell so I pop them!" said Peril.

"Shut it both of you" said Mandarin.

Disaster looked at the cell and said, "Aren't we going to take Lexis out?"

Mandarin said, "Just leave him there, if he wakes up he's called or scream."

Suddenly, formless rose from the ground and stood at the entrance to the cellar room.

"Let's go, these formless will keep guard." said Mandarin.

The bad guys left, leaving the team by themselves.

"Is everybody alright?" called Chiro.

"Yeah." said Otto, he started sawing the bars but they didn't work.

"Probably it's made from something that's more difficult to cut through Otto." said Gibson.

"Hey are you alright?" called Sprx toward Giselle's cell.

"Yeah," she said, rubbing the back of her head, "But I hope he doesn't wake up." she looked over at Lexis conscious body.

"Just don't bother him." said Nova, she was the only one who saw Lexis tempting to kill Giselle but she was the one who knocked him out.

Giselle nodded, she saw that some of the cell is dark so she decided to hide in the shadow before the green striped monkey awoken.

She started walking towards the back of cell until she tripped over something.

"Oof!" she said.

"What's wrong?" asked Antauri.

Giselle started to lift herself up,

"I don't know I've must have trip over a rock or…Oh no!" she cried.

"What!" shouted the team.

"Cer-CG!" she cried, almost exposing her sister's name. Cerena was lying in the cold floor and her wings were all ruffled.

"Is she alright?" asked Gibson.

Giselle bent forward to see her sister better. She was breathing heavily.

"She's not breathing normal!" the yellow monkey was panicking a little.

"Try nudging her awake," advice Gibson, "maybe that'll wake her up."

She nodded and started nudging Cerena, "Come on uh CG, we're here now. Please wake up."

Lexis… (No P.O.V)

He started to move, which wasn't good news for Giselle. Lexis grunted before opening his eyes.

'_Where am I?' _he thought. He struggled a little bit with get up since there was pain coming from the back of his head.

When he passed the pain, he saw the bars cells, _'how the heck did I ended up in here? Am I back in the Citadel?'_

He saw outside the cell, the hyper force looking at pass him, as if not noticing he was awake again. He was confused, _'what are they lookin-'_

Lexis followed their gaze and saw Giselle but to bad his anger got the best of him because he didn't saw Cerena's condition.

"Hey watch out!" called Chiro.

Giselle spun around and stood in front of her sister, just in case to defend her.

"What do you want?" she asked bravely.

The boy glared at her, "You already know what I want." taking a step forward.

"But she needs m-" she was cut off.

"She completely forgot about you thanks to me!" he said desperately at the 'me' part, "but she was still happy! Can't you just forget about you like she did." he took another step.

She stood her ground, "I know that deep down she never wanted to be like this! She wanted a family, friends, and to be with people she love!" said Giselle, "please let me help her! She's doesn't look good." Giselle took a step aside.

"What are you talking about-" he's eyes widen with fear and then anger when he saw Cerena lying on the floor with bruises on her.

"Please let me help h-"

"Stay away from her!" said Lexis, running toward Giselle, throwing a punch.

Giselle was hit against the wall, but she dodged in time before the other blow.

She moved but then panicked when Lexis came running after her, she shouted, "P-Para-Laser!" she put her arms forward, aiming Lexis, yellow light came and hit its mark.

Lexis fell back, with light sapping some of his circuits but he slowly struggles back up, "You think that'll stop me?" he said but fell back down.

"I don't want to kill you," said Giselle calmly, "I'm just trying to look after my sister, so please stop trying to attack me and help her." He glared at her.

She went back to Cerena, trying to wake her up. After watching Giselle, he's face was replace with concern, he sigh and stood up, a little wobbly at first but enough to take him where Giselle was.

"How long has she been knocked out?" Lexis said, avoiding eye contact.

"Hey! You better not attack her again! Cause when we get out you're done for!" said Nova.

"It's alright, he's not." said Giselle.

"Who's she?" asked Lexis, keeping his eyes on Cerena.

"Oh that's mom-I mean Nova." gulped Giselle.

Lexis's eyes widen and was about to turn his attention to her, he saw his friend move.

"Cerena!?" they both said at the same time.

"Ugh…" she started moving, before she finally opened her eyes, "w-what happened?" she started rubbing her side.

"Cerena!" Lexis and Giselle shouted, at this point the team heard.

Her head shot up and she immediately embraced them, "Lexis! It's you! Giselle! I missed you!" then out of nowhere, she started crying, "I thought I wasn't going to see you again! Everything was bad! I thought he'll kill me! I thought I was dead!" even though the words were said clearly, you could see how upset she was.

Giselle tries comforting her, "Don't cry Cerena, you're safe now! The team is here too."

Cerena looked up, her eyes filled with some unshed tears, "The team!?"

She stood up and walked to the bars, "You're here! You're not dead!" she said, with a weak smile.

"Back to you kid." said Sprx.

Antauri nodded.

Otto smiled but then he asked, "Is you're name CG? Or Cerena?"

Everyone looked at Otto and then at the monkey across from them. They want an answer.

Cerena blushed of embarrassment, "well you see…"She took a deep breath before continuing, "Remember when I first met you guys, I asked you if you could help me find my friend."

Lexis and Giselle came by her side. "This is Lexis, my friend."

The team listened.

"And when I went out of the robot after that incident, that's when I met my sister, Giselle."

Giselle nodded, to show her presence.

"How she have to do with me, I have know idea, I think it's fro her to say." Cerena said, looking at her sister.

Giselle took a deep breath and said, "I disappeared from Cerena when we were young, I was actually with her the whole time…the power primate took my soul inside my sister, so she never knew I was there. I appeared after she got shot…the pain was to great for me to stay in her body so I flew out, and that's when I told her our true identity." she sigh, "I knew from the moment when I appeared on Shuggazoom, something wasn't right…Cerena and I ended up in a different time and what worst is that Cerena have interfere with you guys."

"What's wrong if she's with us? It won't change the future right?" Asked Chiro, a little worry.

The girl shook her head, "It not that simple Chiro, it was our fault that you guys disappear from our lives."

"What?" the team asked all in once.

"When Skeleton got our hands the last time, which is in the future for you guys, Cerena and I were young, kidnapped and…Skeleton King got control over us and sent us out to destroy you."

Cerena covered her mouth with her hands as if she were trying to hold her fear.

"So we...?"Nova couldn't finish the words.

Giselle nodded, "You did but since Skeleton King didn't need us anymore, he sent us to earth. I remember all this because I fought back, my sister doesn't remember because she lost her memory. I was always on the sidelines for her; help her when she needed it."

"The why are you guys here in the past?" asked Sprx.

Cerena shook her head, "I only came here to help Lexis."

"Maybe I can fill the gap for you, you filthy primates." said a voice.

Chiro glared, "Skeleton King!"

"Yes child, I see you haven't forgotten me."

"Hey how do you know what we were talking about?" asked Nova.

Skeleton King moved his hand, bringing forward the witches and a couple of the formless that were guarding the place.

"Show them how I know." said Skeleton King.

The witches nodded, they both went to the formless said and removing what looked like a small black chip.

"This allows you to hear and see what's going on, master." Peril moved her wand and soon appears a screen that was looking up at her very happy face.

Skeleton King nodded, "You see primates, since I have these two girls that can use magic, and they were able to time travel as well. At first I thought that having to kidnap those two when I saw my next plan but after time considering it, I think it would be better and far greater if I use them when they are older."

The group just glared at him as he continued, "So I told Mandarin to kidnap that green monkey and things started to unfold in time."

Skeleton King snapped his fingers.

Disaster went to the kid's cellar and opened the lock. The formless went inside and grabbed hold of the twins.

"Hey what are you going to do with them!?" shouted Lexis.

"Silence!" SK uses his staff and use some force thrown the monkey against the wall. (A/N: Let the force be with you! I just wanted to lighten the )

"Lexis!" shout Cerena, despite her fears of the formless; she really didn't want her friend to get hurt.

"Consider yourself lucky!" SK said, "If you were with them, you would be dead by now. Follow." he said to the formless and left the cellar room.

Lexis glared after him.

"Come on Lexis!" said Peril, not caring what just happened to him.

Lexis stood quiet for a moment before saying, "Hey I'll catch up… but is it alright if I could lock my own cell? I sure don't want to waste your time so you can see their torture." he struggle on the last word a little.  
"Sure thing!" said Disaster, "But be sure you give it back to me."

"Don't worry, I will."

The girl gave her the key and ran with Peril just behind her.

After the cellar was quiet for a couple of seconds, Lexis went over to the other side and started unlocking their cells one by one.

"You're joining us?" asked Antauri.

Lexis smiled sadly, "Well its better then being with people who don't care about you."

After unlocking everybody, Lexis said, "I'm sorry for being on the wrong side." he was facing the floor, ashamed.

"Hey, everybody has a second chance." said Chiro, "good thing you found yours before it was too late."

The monkey boy nodded.

"Alright team! Hyper force Go!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Me: **I'm going to school soon so I should just wrap up this story before I completely leave it without a decent ending. (starts crying) I MISS THIS STORY SO MUCH! TWO WHOLE MONTHS OR SOMETHING SURE GETS TO YOU!

**Giselle: **This chapter would probably give them a very huge twist…

**Cerena: **I hope we're going to be okay in the next chapter.

**Me: **Okay readers! If you want a new chapter please review! I have now gotten visions on how this story ending is going to be!

**Cerena/Giselle: **PLEASE REVIEW! AND WAIT FOR THE UPCOMING CHAPTER!!!

**P.S.: IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO TRY TO UPLOAD THIS CHAPTER! PLEASE BE HAPPY FOR ME FINDING SOME WAY TO UPLOAD THIS! Thank you for reading! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Me: **Yay! The chapter before the last chapter! Hooray! (Only one clapping)

**Cerena: **Well…since this is almost the end of the story, are you going to give us your real name?

**Me: **(stops clapping) huh?

**Giselle: **Yea! My sis has a point! We should know more about you!

**Me:** (sweat drop) I-I don't know what are you talking about! Uh…DISCLAIMER!

**Disclaimer:** Been here since forever and never got my paycheck (sigh) Cartoongirl42 does not know the SRMTHFG! So please do not sue…

**Me:** PLEASE IGNORE THE TWO LITTLE MONKEYS THAT ARE TRYING TO MAKE ME GIVING INFO OUT AND ENJOY THE STORY!

* * *

Chapter 21

"Let us go!" shouted Giselle, who was struggling under on of the formless grasp.

Cerena was kicking and she put both her arms forward, "F-fire shock!"

Nothing happened.

"What wrong?" she look sadly at her arms.

"Pathetic simian, since I'm using this formless to hold you both they have to be indestructible." said Skeleton King in a dark voice.

The group arrived in a chamber that had chains on the walls. The formless took the girls and chained their wrists and ankles. They both struggled but there wasn't any use.

"Why are you doing this to us?" asked Cerena.

Skeleton walked over to the small pond of black icy ooze while replying, "I have no intention of having the hyper force alive, and they just keep getting in my way."

He moved his hand over the pond and the ooze started forming into a ball in his hand. No later another one formed. He had both circles in the palm of his hand as he made his way over the young monkeys. Disaster and Peril were guarding the door but their faces were full of an awe expression.

"Now you shall become one of us."

The Hyper force

"Come on team! We don't have much time!" said Chiro.

Lexis was in the lead, showing them where Skeleton King might have taken Cerena and Giselle.

"I think it was somewhere around here!" he said, running, "I saw it here when I was looking around!"

The team ran but then they stopped by a room that was glowing dark.

"Now you shall become one of us." said a dark voice, the dark glow disappeared.

The team busted in the room.

"Stop right there Skeleton King! You're not getting away from this!" shouted Nova.

"Oh but I already did." he said with a sinister smile paint on his face where he stepped aside.

The girls were showing nothing of expression, they look like there was any power in them.

"What did you do to them!" asked Chiro.

"You'll find out." SK snapped his fingers and the chains unlocked themselves, dropping the girls down like ragged dolls.

"Cerena!" shout Lexis.

However, before he could make a step toward them, there was another snapping sound and suddenly the twins got up…their eyes were in a blood red.

The witches were by SK's side, ready to take orders, but Mandarin was on his master's shoulder, ready to protect him at any cost. The red and yellow girls were also there, standing where no expression whatsoever, eyes full of evil. The team where staring in horror at their friends.

SK was already at his seat, chuckling coldly before saying, "Attack."

Suddenly, Cerena and Giselle shot out and went towards the team. The red monkey ran to the side before jumping to attack Chiro. The leader jumped out the way but Giselle attack him from behind.

Disaster was throwing lighting like beams at Gibson from her wand and Gibson was doing the same but with his Spin Shocker.

Peril was using her wand to zap Nova but she kept dodging. To make this an unfair fight, SK brought out the formless to fight the team. Lexis pushed Sprx out of the way before a formless was about to slam his from behind. Otto was helping Chiro with Giselle, trying not the hurt her in the process. Antauri was helping Nova with Peril.

"How is it like…" said SK above the noise to he can be heard, "having someone you put your trust in are ready to tear you to shreds?" He started laughing. (A/N: what a jerk… -_-')

"You're the one who did this!" shouted Nova, remembering the trust she gave to the Alchemist before he turned into Skeleton King.

SK glared at yellow monkey before Giselle suddenly pushed her.

"Nova!" shouted Sprx; trying to make his way to her but was block away by another formless.

Lexis turns his attention back to Cerena. When she noticed him, she lunges toward him. She landed on top of him but he hold her shoulders back because she was actually trying to bite him.

"Cerena! Come on snap out of it! You know he's controlling you!" He said, pushing her off.

She glared at him, spread her wings, but her arms were beginning to glow. Without saying anything, she moved her arms forward and shot Lexis. He fell back but tried struggling back up. _'You're not going to stop me that easily Cerena!'_ he thought.

He dodged right before getting another blow. Dust flew everywhere but they kept on fighting.

"Finish them!" shouted Skeleton King.

Giselle kicked Nova and ran toward Sprx. She was about to grab him when Antauri pushed her out of the way. She hit the floor but got on her feet quickly to attack him but he shouted, "Phase and Daze!"

He turned purple and phased through her, causing her to faint.

Cerena turned around, but instead of showing concern, she immediately ran by Skeleton King, glaring at her friends as if they were strangers.

"My! Aren't you a faithful pet?" said SK, "You must be a powerful servant to serve under my command." He was about to move his staff to get more helpers until out of now where, "Thunder Punch!"

Chiro came and punched the orb that was on Skeleton King's staff, breaking it to millions of pieces.

"You pathetic boy!" stood SK, "What have you done?"

Sudden the shattered pieces glowed and then turned everything white, everything stood quiet.

She blink her pink eyes open and looked around, everything was different. There wasn't any cave-like structure, instead there was mist surrounding her. In addition, the darkness that was in the room she was before, was replaced with bright white light filled the room instead. Everything looked like it was part of a dream.

Cerena started to panic slightly, "Hello! Is anybody here?" she called out.

There was only silence and the endless room.

"Fear not child." a voice behind her said.

Her eyes widen and she turned to face a man in a dark blue robe, with the right eye color red yet the left one was like in a very light blue color.

"W-who are you?" she asked. She slightly took a step back.

The man smiled and said, "I'm an old friend of the monkey team."

Cerena felt calm down a little, "Do you know what this place is?"

She looked around her, seeing only mist and white, spreading on for what seem like forever.

The man looked up and said, "We are in a realm that is between life and death. It take people who have died and takes them to the afterlife or if they are very injured, here would give the people a chance to continue living their usual life or move on."

The girl gulp, "So am I dead?"

He shook his head no, "Not just yet, if you were to die or continue living, I'm willing to give you a wish."

Cerena looked beyond the realm, thinking.

'_This guy almost sounds a lot like Antauri' _she joked in her thoughts.

"Where are they?" she asked frightening, "Are they okay?"

As if he knew what she was talking about, he said, "They are at the realm of living, they are out of harm right now."

"And Lexis? Giselle?"

"Your friend is with them right now, but as for your sister…she is resting somewhere in this realm, it isn't wise to wake someone in this realm you know." the man said.

Cerena stood quiet.

"So what do I do now?" she asked.

"There are a lot of possibilities that you could decide when you're here, you could either move on or stay in the place you are now." he replied, "You just have to choose wisely."

The red monkey sighed, "If I go back where I am now, I might have to go back to that orphanage or probably join the team." she said happily but then added, "If I die, I will forget everything that happened and start a new life and maybe never see anyone I know now ever again."

She sat down, putting her knees closer to her and cover her eyes, "I don't want to make a mistake…"

She looked up at him, "you said I can make a wish, right?"

The man nodded.

Cerena took a deep breath and stood up.

"I'm going to the afterlife." she said out loud, "I wish that my life…and my sister's would start all over, like it all rewinds and left me forget about ever meeting my sister, Lexis and the rest of the team."

She looked up at the man who listened and ask, "Is that wish alright?"

He nodded and moved his arm forward. In front of them stood a door, which was not there before, was glowing bright.

"Go there and you'll be in your new future." he smiled.

"What about Giselle?" she asked, before taking a step inside the door.

"Don't worry, you might meet her soon enough."

Cerena sighed and took a step through the door.

'_Maybe…I can have the life that I always wanted….' were her last thoughts before the door closed behind her._

The man stood there in the mist, a sad but warm smile on his face, "You'll have you dream and wish soon Cerena. I'll protect you and the others when you get to the future."

* * *

**Me: **FINALLY! IT TOOK ME FOREVER! (Hits -TRANSLATION- slams face at desk)

**Cerena:** so am I going to have a new family? Am I ever going to see the team again? What about Giselle?

**Giselle:** Yeah! What is going to happen to me? And Lexis?

**Disclaimer:** When am I going to get my paycheck?!

**Me: **(looks at invisible watch) Ohlookathetime, Ihavetodomyhomeworkbeforeschoolstartstomorrow! Bye!

**Cerena/Giselle:** (shouted) NO!

**Me: **Oh! Before I go and die of boredom with homework…PLEASE REVIEW! Pretty please with cute cybernetic monkeys of the hyper force ice cream with little sprinkles on top?

**Cerena/ Giselle: **And wait for the final chapter of this oh so random but cute story!

**Me: **Now I am going to thank the following people, even though they might have reviewed about once or something like that, I thank you! IN ADDITION, I apologize for the long updating-story-thing

**FOLLOWING PEOPLE, I GIVE YOU MY THANKS:**

dragonqueenc

Miss Hal Gibson

XxxxxOttanyxxxxX

ElasticPoodle

Silverstorm of Riverclan

monkey team girl

monkyluvr

MimiSweet4

XXShadow077Xx

Princess of the Grave

Protecters of Shuggazoom

DeFaUlT rAiN

EmZisGluedToABook

FireMonkey12

Creator of Nightmares

naturepuppies

Tatrina Kozdon

Shaddow the Ultimate Life Form

molly

**P.S. I love every single one of you even though…I do not get many reviews… (Slaps forehead) I am the worst author ever! But I am really grateful on having all of you readers read my story and leaving me reviews (sniff) they make me feel all fluffy inside(sniff)…I think I'm going to cry in the end!**

**Love you all ~ Cartoongirl42 **


	22. Chapter 22

**Me: ** THE LAST CHAPTER IS HERE! (Puts the 'dun dun dun' effect in the background)

**Cerena:** Hooray! (Raise arms in air) Now I don't have to be torture by you any longer!

**Giselle: **Yay! (Same as her sister)

**Me:** (sigh) readers to tell you the truth… I am a lousy writer that writes something and never finishes! (Grabs pencil and paper) BUT THAT'S GOING TO STOP AFTER THIS CHAPTER!

**Cerena/Giselle: **you're going to make a new story?

**Me: **(sweat drop) uh…I can't reveal anything yet! Sheesh! But this time I'm going to think of an ending when I think of a beginning! And also I need more writing skills! Disclaimer! Go!

**Disclaimer: **Yes! Now I can have a long relaxing vacation without these three bothering me! SRMTHFG isn't own by Cartoongirl42, she only owns the witches, the twins, and the green monkey…and the plot.

**Me: **Now for the ending!

* * *

As if automatically, everything that have happened to the team and the girl on the citadel were rewind, from the part where the bright light escape from Skeleton King's orb, to the girls kidnapping Cerena, to where the team met here and rewind it back to where the witches, the twins, and they're friend weren't born yet.

The team won't ever remember anything that had happened to the girls, they were in the robot as always, defending Shuggazoom from the evil likes of villains. The girls they knew never existed.

It was raining and Sprx went so get some fresh air, he opens the door and saw the rain pouring down on the dark night.

He sighed.

"What are you doing?" asked a girl voice behind him, startling Sprx to fall backwards in a puddle.

"Hey what was that for Nova!?" he asked, all drenched from the puddle and the rain.

Nova laughed, "You should've seen your face!"

Nova laugh wiped away Sprx's fear and he smiled. He stood up and went to the doorway, trying to keep himself dry from the rain.

"Why are you doing here?" the yellow monkey asked, "You might catch a cold."

"Oh I just came here to think." He said, looking outside.

Nova looked at Sprx, feeling as though her heart melted.

"Um Sprx?" she asked, blushing a little.

He turned around.

"Ye-"

Before he could finish talking, he felt lips on his. Nova kissed him!

As fast as it was, it ended too soon for him.

"Um I think I'll be going to sleep." She said nervously.

She started walking away but then felt two arms wrapped around her.

"I love you too." Sprx said.

7 years later

Inside the command center.

"Mommy! Can I go to the park today?" asked a pink eyes, red fur, and black chest fur and helmet line.

"Not yet Cerena." Nova said, flipping a page on her book, "We have to wait until Giselle finish her training."

"But it will take FOREVER!" she said and falls back.

"Well do something that'll distract you for a while." She looked down at her daughter.

Cerena shot up, "I'm going to play with Uncle Gibby things!"

Nova sighed, "Ok but don't touch any of his chemicals."

She looked innocently at her mom,

"Since when I have I ever touch his kami-culs?" she didn't know how to pronounce it yet.

_-Mini Flashback of Cerena-_

_Inside Gibson's lab, you could see Cerena sitting on the floor playing with the different color tubes._

"_I wonder what happens if I mix these two up!'_

_Just as she started pour the chemicals together, Gibson appeared from around the table._

"_Look Uncle Gibby!" she said, finishing pouring in the last drop._

"_Don't mix the-"_

_BOOM!_

_-End of Cerena's flashback-_

Nova looked at her with a don't-you-remember look.

"Fine" the red monkey cross her arms.

"We're back!" said Sprx, a yellow monkey with black eyes and pink chest fur and helmet line was beside him.

"Yes! Finally!" Cerena race up to Giselle and grabbed her arms, "Now let's go to the park!"

Giselle roll her eye, "Don't we have to?" she asked.

"Let's go!" her sister said, completely ignoring the question.

"Be careful." Said Nova, "Come back before night time."

"Ok." Said Giselle before the door closed.

At the park, behind some bushes, Cerena was making little flower crowns while Giselle helping her.

"So why are we doing this?" asked Giselle, fixing a red rose with a yellow one.

"So…we can have a perfect picture of us for mommy and daddy!" Cerena said cheerfully.

Giselle rolled her eyes, "Tell me again why are we twins yet I'm the one growing up?"

"I'm growing up too!" whined Cerena, "One day we're going to fight and defend the world from Skeleton King!" the red monkey jumped in the air, making a hero victory poses.

"Didn't he disappeared after we turned four?" asked the yellow monkey, tying the flowers together.

"Yes but if he comes back, I'll be there to fight him! Hiiya!" Cerena did a kick and then some punches.

Giselle just sighed and continued with her work.

After finishing the crows, Cerena got her camera that she left hiding in the tree trunk. She placed the flower crown on her head and placed Giselle's on her head.

"Do I have to wear this?" she said joking.

"Yes! Now get ready!"

She holds the camera in front of them, and snapped the picture.

They both looked at the small picture screen and saw Giselle smiling and Cerena making a goofy face.

They laughed until they heard some rustling in the bushes.

"What was that?" asked the read monkey, a bit worried.

"Probably is a cat or something."

"A cat!" she stood up and went over to the bushes, parting apart to see the other side, "Here kit-"

Wide eyed, she was face-to-face with a green monkey with red stripes.

"AHHHHHHH!" they both screamed and fell backwards.

"Hey! What's wrong?" asked Giselle, coming over.

"Sorry!" said the monkey, who was apparently a boy by the sound of his voice, "I was just walking by!"

Cerena was still screaming in the background, making her sister sigh before hitting her head to shut her up.

"Ow!" putting both hands on her head.

"So what's your name?" asked the yellow monkey.

Right before the green monkey could answer; the happy-cheerful red monkey jumped up and took over.

"My name is Cerena! And I'm seven years old, I live with my sister and she's seven too and we're twins!" she smiled after finishing.

Once again, Giselle hit her head.

"Ow!"

"Okay…um my name is Lexis and I live with my creator, he's trying to see if he could make another monkey like the hyper force and I'm eight so I'm a year older then both of you." he smirked.

The red monkey glared at him, "Well I know how to fight!"

"Me too." he replied.

Cerena stick her tongue out at him, Lexis eyes widen and did the same.

"You both are acting like three years olds." said Giselle in an annoyed tone.

"Oh I forgot! We were still doing some picture taking!"

She got an extra crown of flowers and placed it on the green stripe monkey's head.

"Uh what's this?" he said looking up at the flower crown.

"If we're going to be friends, you might as well be in the picture!" replied Cerena.

Lexis was confused, "But weren't we arguing a few seconds ago?"

But the red monkey was already getting the camera.

"When she gets excited of one thing, she forgets the other." Giselle explained.

"Okay! It's ready!" Cerena shouted, coming back between Giselle and Lexis.

The timer finished counting down and took the picture.

"Yahoo! Lets see it." She got the camera and showed it to the others.

Giselle was on the left, looking calm, Cerena was in the middle with a smile on her face, and Lexis was on the right, looking confused.

"Wow, it looks nice." Giselle said.

"Hey lets take another one."

Before they were about to get ready, there was a voice calling Lexis.

"Lexis?" said a voice.

"Hey Lex!" said another one.

The voices sounded like two girls.

"Who's that?" asked Giselle.

Lexis sighed, "They're my creator's assistants, they use they're magic to help his science to create me. Probably they're looking for me."

He was making his way out of the bushes before he heard Cerena calling after him,

"Hey! Be sure you come back! We're friends now remember!"

Lexis blushes a little before replying, "Okay! Bye!"

With that he left to meet with two girls name Disaster, 10, and Peril, 9.

"So Lex? What took you so long?" asked Disaster

"None of your business." Lexis replied.

"Are you sure?" taunted Peril from behind him, "So what is this?" She moved her hand and showed him the crown with red and yellow flowers that were on his head.

Lexis eyes widen then went to an annoyed look, "You guys are never going to let me hear the end of this, will you?"

"Nope!" the witches said at the same time, which made Lexis sigh.

It was finally noon and the girls decided to go back home.

"Last one there is a rotten banana!" shouted Cerena.

"But we're don't even eat that!" replied Giselle running behind her.

"That's still not going to stop me from winning you!"

After running for a while, they finally were near the robot. But they were exhausted.

"So tired..." said Giselle.

"Must win!" said Cerena.

But they both collapsed on the floor at the same time. The door that was in the right foot of the robot opened and Nova was there.

"Hey, its night already. Come inside."

The twins 'Ugh'-ed before standing back up and walk inside the robot. Cerena stopped and gave her mom the camera.

"Here ya go mommy!" she smiled.

Nova turned the thing on and saw the picture of both her daughters on the screen and laughed, "You both look sweet."

Cerena smiled, but Giselle was already in the command center.

Nova pushed the button and another picture came on.

She looked confused, "Cerena? Who's this?"

She pointed at the green monkey with the red stripes.

Cerena smiled, "Oh! That's someone new!"

* * *

**Me: **Lol! How ironic is that? But seriously, I'm going to miss all of you!

**Cerena: **So that's my life now!? Yippee! (Jumping up and down)

**Giselle:** (sighed) it was really nice.

**Disclaimer: **YES! No more introductions! I can finally rest!

**Me: **Everybody party! (Puts music and starts dancing with everybody)

**KNOCK KNOCK**

**Me: **(music still playing and opens the door) Yes?

**Mysterious Girl:** Hey can we come in too? (Behinds her a whole gang of different people)

**Me: **GAH! (Tries closing door) You guys aren't supposed to be here yet! Shoo shoo!

**DOOR CLOSES**

**Cerena/ Giselle: **Who was that?

**Me:** (sniff) why must another idea come to my mind!? Why!

**Everybody staring at Cartoongirl42**

**Cerena: **Do you…

**Giselle: **mean that…

**Me: **PLEASE REVIEW! (Bangs forehead on desk)


End file.
